The One that I want
by Valkyr1610
Summary: AU! SQ! Emma got a new job at the Storybrooke trade port. She meets the mayor Regina & falls in love with her. On the horns of a dilemma, Emma decides to ignore her feelings but then she meets Robin, Regina's (too nicely) husband, who offers her to move in their house. (I'll rewrite this Story. Coming soon!)
1. Storybrooke

**Pairing:** Emma Swan / Regina Mills (SwanQueen)

 **Type:** AU

 **Genre:** Romance / Drama

 **Rating:** M (16+)

 _ **New chapters every week! (Or as often as possible!)**_

 **A/N: Heya and welcome to my new fanfiction 'The One that I want'. I really hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you like or don't like! Have fun!**

* * *

It was cloudy today and everyone was waiting for the rain – not really diappointed about the weather – the most people waited so hopefully for that. After three weeks of an unbelievebal heat and pure sunshine the rain was really welcome.

Nevertheless, life must go on, doesn't matter which weather it was.

Exactly 8 a.m. the town was awake and the traffic started. It was loud and everywhere were people who called, ordered coffee and went to work.

But Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke, was stuck in the traffic jam. She honked many times but no one moved forward. So she opened the window, leaned a bit out and shouted: "Come on! I have to work!"

"He, Lady! We all want to move on, OK? So shut up!"

The Mayor grumbled and leaned back, hit the steering wheel and snorted. She hated it to be too late especially when she had a meeting at 9 o'clock.

She lift her arm and took a look on her watch. Half past eight.

Again she honked and drove a bit forward, came closer to the car in front of hers.

Suddenly the man that sat in that car leaned out of the window.

"Wanna sit on my trunk?!" he shouded annoyed.

Regina made a wave and snorted again.

Since her town graded with a trade port Storybrooke wasn't the same than before. Many people moved here to find work and so her little town extended more and more to a city.

And there I came in.

* * *

 **Monday**

I was looking for so long for the right job but I didn't want to leave the village I've grown up. After my parents told me that I'm adopted – and hell, yea – it was a shock – I decided to moved somewhere else. Not because I didn't want to be with them anymore – but I needed a change.

My father, David – he's a great one – absolutley lovely and kind – helped me to find some work outta here. We talked about my skills and strenghts and finally came to the end – I would be perfect to work on buildings or something like that. I was a woman with much power and everyone said I'm tough enough. Not that girly like the others. Thats why my friends – most of them – are men. It's more fun, you know?

In the News I heard from that town – Storybrooke. They had a new port and wanted someone to help building up. So I read something about Storybrooke online and thought – just try my luck!

Finally I called the construction manager and he called me to an interview.

I wasn't that excited I've should to be. It wasn't my first interview and for sure – wouldn't be the last.

"Take the bike or car, Swan?" my father asked when I took my stuff and left the house.

"I think the bike is a good one. Dunno if I wanna stay there. And it's better to discover the town."

He laughed. "Come on, you only wanna show how great you are."

I grinned a bit.

"Where's Mom?"

"Oh, she had to work. I'm sorry. But I shall tell you that she loves you and will miss you very much."

"Yea, I know. Please tell her the same, ok? I'll call you when I arrive."

"Good. Be careful, Swanny."

"Ugh, don't call me that."

Again we laughed, then he hugged me very tight and I mounted the motorcycle.

"Love ya" I said before I pulled the helmet over my head.

"Love you, too, Swan."

He waved goodbye and I start the travel.

Two hours until I would arrive Storybrooke. I was so glad about the long trip because I really loved to drive my father's bike.

The sun was going down when I already drove more than an hour. The light mirrored on my visor and I strait my eyes a little bit.

I felt the wind stroke to my hear, my red leather jacket bloated a little but the feeling was awesome. It's kind of freedom, like flying.

After more than an hour I finally arrived Storybrooke.

Raindrops fell down on my helmet and jacket. I parked my bike nearly the port and got up, took my helmet off and saw around. It wasn't that big I expected but who cares?

Finally I took my keys and my bag, stowed away the helmet and went along the sidewalk until I arrived the jetty.

There were three men in overalls and yellow helmets. I went in their direction.

"Hey, can you help me?", I yelled. One of them turned around. He seemed a bit older – grey hair and a three-day-beard.

"Of course. What do you want?"

Shortly I looked around. "I'm here for an interview. My Name is Emma Swan – Do you know where I can find the manager?"

The three men mustered me, exchanged glances and then their laughed.

"Dearie, you wanna have an Interview like that?"

I raised a brow. "Yea, why not? The manager knows that I came from another town and had to travel here. So, where can I find him?"

"He's not here today. He has a meeting with the Mayor in the Town Hall."

Nearly annoyed I sighed. "Ok, thank's." Finally I turned around, but then: "Hey, Swan – Wait a minute."

I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder. One of them, he seemed younger and like a womanizer, I thought, came closer.

"Sorry, he's an asshole. But I can lead you to the Town Hall if you want to."

"Really? And who are you?" was the first I asked him.

He laughed charming. "Killian Jones. But call me Hook."

"Hook? Like the pirate?"

"Yea, pretty cool, isn't it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno. And thanks but I can manage it by myself, so – not interested, Hook."

And so I left him alone and walked back to my bike.

I leaned against it and took my cellphone to call the manager.

When I wanted to push the button, I already got a call.

"Yea?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"It's Gold. I'm sorry – I forgot the interview. Are you already in town?"

I swallowed hard, dont' know why.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. There are new circumstances – would you come to the Town Hall, dearie? There we can have the interview."

"Uhm... Ok" I replied.

"Well – Fifteen minutes?"

"Yea!"

He hung up and so I put my cellphone away, took my helmet and threw my leg over the seat.

Town Hall, Town Hall – where the fuck is the Town Hall, I thought while I was driving through the small city.

Five minutes left.

I looked around but couldn't find that damn Town Hall.

I stopped by a bus stop and opened my visor.

"Hey, you!" I yelled to a woman that seemed in her twentieth. She had black hair with red strands and seemed very, very, and I mean – very girly.

"Yea?" she replied.

"Do you know where I can find the Town Hall?"

"Town Hall? Yes, of course. It's down the street on the left side."

"Oh, well. Thank you!"

It was on the right side, but doesn't matter.

Finally I found it and parked my bike on the sidewalk. Same procedure until I went to the door.

"Have a meeting?" the secretary asked very bored until she looked up and mustered me.

"Uhm, yes – with Mr. Gold for an interview."

"Just a second" Her voice was so damn bored that I thought she would fall asleep every moment.

She took the phone.

"What's your name?"

"Swan – Emma Swan."

The secretary sighed before she spoke in the phone "Miss Swan's here."

She put away the phone and looked at me again. Come on, wake up!

"He's expecting you in the Mayor's office. Upstairs."

"Ok, thank's."

I turned around and looked for the stairs, then I ran up and a little bit breathless I stood in front of the glassdoor with a small label. Mayor's Office – Regina Mills, I read.

Again I shrugged and knocked.

"Come in, dearie" I could hear Mr. Gold's voice.

And so I did.

With my ruffled hair, my leather jacket, jeans pants and black boots I really didn't look that serious but no time to prepare myself.

Mr. Gold sat behind a desk and looked at me.

"Sit down" he ordered and so I came closer, still nervous until I took a place.

"So, Ms. Swan – I really liked your application. You can fix machines, especially cars, helped with renovate some buildings – right?"

I nodded.

"You have the right age and for sure the experience, I see. I need someone who could stand against the others, you know? Someone who's able to take a lot."

"I worked with men and some idiots many times" I said and laughed shortly but he only smiled a bit cold.

"Well, Ms. Swan – I think you've got a new job."

"Really?"

"Really, dearie." That sounded strange.

"Well... Nice."

Mr. Gold moved his head a bit apart before he looked up.

"Ah, Regina" he said suddenly and I turned back a bit. And I stunned.

Suddenly a woman came in – so beautiful that I couldn't believe that she's real.

She hold some files in her hand and seemed to read them until she was looking up and our eyes met.

These eyes – Oh my...

"I didn't want to disturb your interview, Gold, but I have to work. Are you finished?"

Mr Gold stood up.

"I think we are. Any questions, Ms. Swan?"

I didn't react – too distracted by the Mayor.

"Ms. Swan?" he repeated.

"What – yea?" I turned back to him. He smiled again.

"Any questions?"

I considered for a moment. "Uhm – yea – when can I start to work? And... I have no apartment yet."

"If you want to, you can begin tomorrow. But first manage everything."

"Of course. I'll come tomorrow. Any motel nearly the port?"

Mr. Gold looked at Regina then at me again.

"It's building up – but I think you can have a spare room in the Granny's. It's a Diner in midtown."

"Great" I said and smiled a bit. Then I stood up, too and shook his hand – It was cold.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea. See you."

He passed me and left.

I smiled – I've got a Job!

But suddenly I froze. I knew that the Mayor still stood behind me and I felt her look in my back.

I swallowed hard, then I turned around without looking at her and wanted to pass.

She went to her desk but before she took a seat I heard her voice: "Congratulations, Ms. Swan. You won't find an apartment – believe me. But I wish you good luck." Her voice sounded so mocking that I shuddered.

"Thank's" was everything I could reply until I left the office and walked back to my bike.

When I stood beside it and took my helmet, I looked up to the window. I could see the Mayor, sitting on her desk, working. Suddenly she threw a glance over her shoulder, turned back with her revolving chair and our eyes met again. Again I swallowed and looked away quickly, pulled my helmet on and sat down on my bike. In the driving mirror I could see that she's still looking after me until I turned in the road and vanished behind the houses.

What a woman!

* * *

 **Tuesday**

I woke up with the sunrise – it was 5 a.m.

Most of the time I was a late riser but when the sun shone through the curtains and lit up my room I couldn't sleep anymore.

Of course I felt very tired, but it was okay. So I have enough time to wake up and look for an apartment.

At first I took a shower and got dressed. Then I left my room and went through the corridor.

"Hey, you!" I heard a voice I knew from somewhere and turned back.

"He!" It was the girl I asked about the Town Hall yesterday.

"Slept well?"

"Yea, it's really comfy."

"Great. Gran tried her best for the guests, you know?"

"So, it's your Granny?"

"Yes. I work here. Wanna come with me? Could make you a coffee."

I nodded and smiled tentatively.

So I followed her downstairs and sat down at the counter. She turned the lights on, started the stereo equipment and made a coffee. And what a coffee! You could awake someone dead with it!

I sipped and swallowed before I put the cup down and looked at her.

"I'm Emma, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Ruby. Coffee good?"

"Yea! It's... brilliant" I lied.

We talked a bit about my situation and hers, about our jobs and Mr. Gold. He wasn't a nice man, she told me, but I didn't give a shit – He's just my boss and I didn't have to live with him.

Finally I couldn't help but I asked: "And the Mayor?"

Ruby widened her eyes a bit. "Oh, don't ask, honey. Ms. Mills is very... weird."

I constricted my brows. "What does that mean?"

"You know, she's the Mayor. And she acts like a bossy bitch. I have no idea how she could find a boyfriend or better said – a husband."

I didn't know why but suddenly my stormach hurt a bit.

"She's married?"

"Yes. A second time. Her first husband left her because she's not able to give birth."

"Ugh, that's heavy."

"Yea, it is. And the second husband – No one knows anything about him. He came here after the port was built. He's kind of a trader and so he's not in town for some weeks very often. I guess Regina feels lonely sometimes and that's why she's so cold and bitchy."

"Dunno, I met her yesterday and it wasn't for long, so..." I shrugged and sipped my coffee again. Hell, it was so rank!

"And you, Emma? Any boyfriend or children?"

I laughed. "God, no!"

"That sounds that you think it's bad."

"No, no – It's just – I want to travel someday. With children? Impossible. But I have a dog and two cats at home. They're my little babes, you know?" I laughed again and Ruby joined it.

"And what's about a boyfriend?"

Now it'll be difficult. I felt a tension inside me and heat grew inside my veins, my hands got sweaty.

"I don't... like... boys in that way, you know?" My voice was a bit hoarse when I said this.

"So you're a lesbian?"

I inhaled deeply. "I think, yes. It's not that I never had a boyfriend – but it felt very strange and... wrong."

"Oh, it's okay, Emma. I like gay people." She laughed but I only smiled a bit embarrassed.

"So, have a girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid not."

Ruby shrugged. "Maybe you'll find the right girl in Storybrooke once. Since the town is more a small city with a port many people move here every week. I'm sure there's someone for you."

"We'll see."

* * *

 **7:45 a.m**

I refused a second coffee and went upstairs into my room to prepare for work.

When I came back I congealed again. Regina stood in front of the counter, ordered a coffee while she did anything on her cellphone.

I looked at her a bit too long and didn't take notice that she looked back.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan", she said coldly and took her coffee mug before she turned back and walked to the entrance.

I swallowed hard. "M-Morning" I said hoarsey but she already left.

"Eh, are you alright?" I heard Ruby's voice but it seemed so far away.

Finally I looked at her.

"Uhm – Have to go. See you later."

"Yea, see you, honey."

And I left, went to my motorcycle and took my helmet. While I wanted to pull it over my head I saw Regina on the other side. She phoned with someone and when she hung up she snorted and hit the roof of her car. I couldn't help it but I took my helmet under my arm and walked across the street.

"Everything's alright?" I asked loudly enough to drown the traffic.

Regina lift her head and our eyes met. Was that a tear that rolled over her cheek?

She wiped it away quickly and smiled coldly, squared her shoulders and nodded.

"I'm fine, Ms. Swan. Don't you have to work?"

I looked at my bike and back to her. "Not yet. What's up? You seem-"

"Ms. Swan, I think you're not the right person I should talk to about my problems. Bye." She opened the driver's door but before she could get in I laid my hand on the door and closed it.

She gaped at me if I'd be an alien.

I made a step forward and came closer.

"You cried – I saw it. Now come on and tell me what's wrong." Why should she?

She sighed and stroke a strand behind her ear. It looked so damn beautiful but it was only a simple move.

"Ms. Swan... I don't wanna talk. Now go and leave me alone – I have to work."

"Come on, Regina."

She widened her eyes if I had say 'marry me' or something like that.

"Don't. Call. Me. Regina. Is that clear? I'm the Mayor. Don't you have respect for a person of authority?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's true – you're a bossy bitch, aren't you?"

"What?!"

"Good bye, Madam Mayor."

And so I walked back to my bike, put my helmet on and started the engine. I threw a last glance at her and she seemed kind of stunned. I smiled about that before I drove away.

* * *

 **8:30 a.m.**

I parked my bike near the port and went across the street to the great building were I could find Mr. Gold's office.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. Come in – sit down."

And I did.

At first he explained something about the work and my tasks before I signed up the employment agreement.

"Go down to the footbridge – there you'll find the manager for buildings."

"Ok. Thank's"

I left the office and went to the manager. He greeted very friendly before he begged me to change my clothes.

Finally I entered a cabine and took one of this overalls on.

Then he showed me everything – the cronstruction area, the workshop for machines and ship parts, the canteen.

My first task today was to prove my skills in the matter of repair. I should fix a simple engine of an electronic pallet truck.

No problem. That's easy.

"Pretty good, Swan" he said impressed when I finished after twenty minutes.

"Wasn't that difficult. Only a wrong cable connection."

"Yes, we have that problem very often, you know? Our equipment has many defects – it's a time-wasting."

I nodded slowly. "Can imagine. What's next?"

"Uhm, I have to return to the bridge but if you want to then check the machines. Take any tool you need and do whatever you think it's necessary."

"No Problem!"

"Great. See you at lunchtime in the canteen, do I?"

"Yup."

He smiled and left quickly. To be honest – I had no idea what to do next.

But somehow I was busy until midday and dirtied my clothes with oil and some dust.

I washed my hands and went to the canteen.

"Swan!"

Oh no... Not that guy again...

Hook went in my direction.

"Uhm, I like dirty girls, you know?" he said as dirty as I was.

"Congratulations" I replied dry-witted and passed him. When I stood at the counter to order a sandwich and a coffee, he suddenly stood behind me.

"Marco told you're very good in fixing machines. If you want to, I show you something to fix."

I'm sure he meant something to fuck.

"Not interested, thank's."

I took coffee and sandwich and passed him again, went to Marco and sat down next to him.

"I think we could be finished in two weeks – maybe three."

"Dunno – only if the crane doesn't have to fix again."

"Ah, no problem! Now we have Emma!"

He slapped my back and I tried hard not to gasp.

"Yea, of course. What did she already fix? A pallet truck? That's so simple."

I looked at the man who said this. After a while I found out his name was Neal. I didn't already like him.

After lunch I returned to the workshop and tried to find the defect of an engine. It wasn't that easy because the cable connections and everything else were very complicated.

4:00 p.m.

Marco joined me and helped me to clean the tools. Then he told me it's quitting time.

"Take your clothes with you – You have to clean it by yourself, I'm sorry."

"No prob."

I took my jacket and left the workshop.

A few minutes later I drove along the street where the Town Hall was. And so I saw Regina who was sitting in her car to back out of the parking space and nearly sliced my bike.

She didn't notice about that and drove away. I didn't know why but I followed her with a small distance.

After ten minutes we arrived a big – no – an oversized house and she parked in front of the garage door.

I stopped on the other side and doffed my helmet, took it under my arm and watched Regina while I still sat on my bike.

It was very hot today but I was sure that I didn't sweat only because of the weather.

Regina entered her house. I smiled a bit. Now I knew where she lived.

* * *

 **Friday**

The work was pretty good today. I helped Marco and Killian with the building on the bridge and checked the crane. Then I went back to the workshop – it was kind of my own Workstation – and screwed a bit here and a bit there, fixed some engines.

At _4:00 p.m_ I left again like every day. The fourth day in succession, I followed Regina, watched her parking and entering her house.

No more car, no more people. Her husband seemed to be away.

This time I stood lasting for half an hour on the other side of the street and looked at the oversized house. Sometimes I saw Regina changing the rooms, passing the windows, sitting down anywhere and standing up again.

I rolled a bit backwards with my bike to take a look in the room she entered now.

And – hell – that what I saw was so damn exciting – She changed her clothes. I couldn't see that much but only the little was so nice so watch. Naked shoulders and a back that couldn't be more beautiful with the dark hair that was falling down her neck.

I bit my lower lip and inhaled deeply, closed my eyes and lost myself in some imaginations.

"Ms. Swan?"

I opened my eyes nearly shocked and moved my head apart – met the brown eyes of Regina.

"Madam Mayor" I greeted back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

That was a damn good question.

"I pause for a minute – had a cramp in my leg." What the...

"A... cramp?"

"In my leg, yes."

Regina constricted her brows and pursed her lips a little, still looking at me. She didn't believe that, I thought but also she didn't say anything against it.

"So, Ms. Swan – Do you already have an apartment?"

Now I raised a brow and shook my head.

"Nope. Couldn't find something yet. Why?"

The Mayor shrugged her shoulders. "Just for sure. Some plans for tonight?"

If I could be that honestly now...

"Nope again. Only drive back to Granny's and then I would take a long, hot shower, I think." Why the hell did I say this? But her reaction was awesome – She raised a brow while she licked her lower lip very slowly before she bit it with a breathtaking blink and our eyes met again so intensely. I swallowed hard – Goddamn, that woman was so sexy.

"Well, Ms. Swan" she began suddenly "I wanted to have some drinks. What a pity that you have other plans. Otherwise I wanted to ask you if you wanna join me." After these words she turned apart and went away with a softly swinging of her hips.

I couldn't look away and then I realized what she actually said. I widened my eyes, started the engine of my motorcycle before I put the helmet on and drove after her – on the sidewalk.

When I reached her I opened my visor and lessened the speed of my bike.

"You wanna go out with me, Mayor?" I asked loud enough.

She smiled a bit coldly and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Maybe."

"And you say this and don't ask me to?"

"I did in another way, Ms. Swan."

I grinned.

"Then I'll join you tonight."

Suddenly Regina stopped and I did it either.

"It's not a date, Ms. Swan. I only don't want to sit alone at the counter while drunken men try to flirt with me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "If it's not a date – why do you want to be with me? You don't know me."

"Because you followed me the fourth day in succession and you don't know me either."

Oh damn, I felt that I blushed but she couldn't see it through me helmet.

"We share the same way – I didn't follow you."

"Of course not. Today I passed the Granny's twice and you didn't notice, dear."

I widened my eyes. Did she? I couldn't remember.

"Uhm... that..."

"Don't say anything, Ms. Swan. I'm not that stupid. You followed me and watched me, didn't you?"

"Well... Maybe a little bit."

"Are you a stalker?"

"No! Of course not!"

Regina grinned and what a grin! It was... wow. Just wow!

"Still wanna go out with me?" Was everything I could ask, maybe to change the topic.

There was a slowly nod before she said calmly: "At first I have to do some things. I'll be at the Rabbit Hole at 7. Don't be late."

"So, it's a date?"

"It's not."

She turned apart again and left me alone. I grinned so hard that my cheeks hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank's for reading! :) By the way, this is the first fanfiction I wrote in english from the beginning. Please let me know about grammatical errors!**

 **Have a nice day! Your _Valkyr1610_**


	2. (Dirty) Dancing

**A/N: To boost the fanfiction at the beginning, here's already the second chapter! Next chapter next week! Have Fun!**

* * *

 **5:30 p.m.**

I jumped into the shower, washed myself so quickly that my heart skipped a painfully beat.

Then I went back to my room. _Fuck_. I hadn't anything else to wear. Only the overall and the clothes I arrived with.

Fortunately clean but it wasn't that special. Nevertheless I dressed my black top of _Iron Maiden_ and dark jeans pants, boots and my red leather jacket before I returned to the bathroom and tried to do anything with my hair but the blonde curls did whatever they wanted to do.

Ok, never mind. I needed some makeup – a bit mascara. Of course I hadn't one and so I found myself in front of Ruby's door and knocked.

She opened and smiled. "Hey, you!"

"Hi – I need your makeup. Can you lend me your mascara?"

"Sure thing. Wait a second."

When she went away I leaned at the doorframe and inhaled deeply. I was very excited to see Regina in nearly an hour.

Ruby returned and gave me a lot of things I didn't exactly know what.

"Here. Lipstick, mascara, kajal. Typical things. Have fun."

"Thank's!"

I walked back into my room and prepared myself a little bit.

 **6:30 p.m**

I sat at the counter and drank a coffee. It still wasn't that good but it let me feel more clear. Every minute I looked at the watch next to the cups behind the counter and the time seemed to be frozen.

"Hey, Emma!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Neal and Killian, both with a beer in their hands.

"Hey, Guys. What are you doing here?"

"It's friday, love. And you? Only drinking coffee?"

"Yea. I wanna leave in a moment and have to drive."

Killian raised a brow but grinned and sat down next to me.

"Where do you wanna drive, my love?"

"Not your business, Hook."

He laughed amused. "You have fire – I like that. Come on, Swan – Drink a shot with us."

"Still not interested."

But he already ordered three shorts. I sighed. Couldn't be that bad, I thought – maybe if I'd drink something I'm not that nervous anymore.

And so wie drank one, two, three, four.

It already made me dizzy and I felt some heat that was growing up inside me. My cheeks painted pink and I blinked a few times.

When Kilian ordered more shorts, I looked at the watch.

"Fuck!" I said and jumped up – Ugh, too fast. I lift my hand and held it on my forehead.

 **7:15**

"Sorry, Guys, I have to go. See you at work!"

I tried to ignore the dizziness and left the Diner before I griped my cellphone and opened the GPS.

 _Rabbit Hole_.

Twenty minutes afoot, ten by car. Damn!

I couldn't drive anymore, too dangerous. Of course I could but... I never did when I drank some alcohol.

And so I ran down the street, took a look at the display to know the right way.

Twelve minutes – That's okay.

I entered sweating and breathless the Night Club, looked around but couldn't find Regina.

Sighing I went to the bar.

"Hey, Beauty" the bar-keeper yelled.

"What do you want to drink?"

I inhaled deeply to calm down.

"I... I'm looking for the Mayor. Did you see her?"

He nodded. "Yes. She went to the washroom before you came in, dearie. So, drink?"

"Water, please."

Again he nodded and served a water with three ice-cubes. First I sipped, then I emptied in one go. It felt so good – I was so exhausted of running.

One minute later I heard the voice of Regina behind me: "Thirtyfive minutes too late, Ms. Swan. Is that your notion of punctuality?"

I turned around and grinned a bit, my breath was still out of control and allthough I didn't sweat anymore – now I did.

Regina looked very hot – a dark blouse, a black leather skirt with little chaines around her hips and knee-lenght boots. Oh my goodnes, it looked so pretty funky.

"I'm so sorry, Regina – I forgot the time while I... Prepared."

For a long moment she mustered my body from head to toe and back.

"And that's the result? A fangirl-shirt and your typical... clothes?"

I swallowed. "Yea, I'm waiting for my stuff. I guess I'll get it on Monday."

"Finally I'm glad that you didn't come here in your overall."

She smiled a bit before she sat down at the counter and ordered two shorts. _Oh no..._

I took a place beside her und combed with my fingers through my hair, tried to dry my forehead and took my jacket off. I couldn't look away from Regina. How could a woman be so damn attractive?

"Well, Ms. Swan -" She gave me one of the glasses and our eyes met again so intensely "- Why did you follow me?" We chinked glasses and emptied them in one go.

I took a sharp breath and oppressed a gasp.

"To be honest – I don't know" I replied and fanned with one hand to cool down my face.

Regina slanted her head a bit and smiled amused. "No idea? What a pity. And I thought you want something special from me."

Again my cheeks were going red and I hoped so much that she couldn't see it. Of course she did.

"Why did you come here?"

"Uhm... You asked me?" I tried my best to grin amused but I couldn't that good – too nervous.

"Indeed. But there must be a reason. Unless you go out with everyone who asks you."

"Oh, of course not!" I answered quickly.

She gave me another short and I inhaled deeply before I emptied the glass again. That dizziness... And it was not only because of the alcohol.

"I think it's because I want to know you better" I said rashly. "Because you're very attractive and I thought-" Wait, what did I say? _Stop it, Emma! Stop. It._

"Go on, dear. What did you want to say?" She seemed to enjoy my tension.

"Uhm... I... I just... I..." I stammered. She laughed and it was the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

"Well, Ms. Swan – Don't be shy." She blinked at me and my heart was melting.

After two more shorts I absolutely lost my inhibition level. "Can I ask you something private?"

"Indeed."

"Did you ever kissed a woman?"

Regina blinked many times and gazed at me a bit stunned.

"What?"

I blushed. "Sorry, I just-"

"Yes, I did."

Now I looked like she did before.

"Really? And?"

"And what?"

"Liked it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's long ago."

 _I could change that_ , I thought.

"And you?"

That moment when you have the feeling you have to hide something what's obvious.

"No. I mean – Yes. I mean..."

Regina raised a brow. I took my glass and emptied again.

"Yes. I did. I'm gay."

That sounded so awkward, didn't it? I mean – I said it if I would talk about the weather or something like that.

"You're... gay?"

I thought: Okay, that's all. Now she'd leave and wouldn't take a glance at me forever.

But no – She smiled tentatively.

"Nice to know" Regina replied and ordered two more shorts.

After we drank them, she stood up suddenly.

"Wanna leave?"

She shook her head and took my hand. "No. Dance."

I widened my eyes and couldn't react timely because a few seconds later I found myself on the dancefloor, standing in front of Regina.

"I... I can't... dance..." I stammered again but then Regina made a step forward, very close to me, laid her hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder and pushed or pulled me in the right direction.

"It's easy, Swan. Just move."

I couldn't help it – she said it so determined that I couldn't resist to dance with her. And after a while I moved to the rhythm very good, close to her, her hands still on my body.

Suddenly I took her hand, let her turn around until her back leaned at my chest. I laid my arm around her waist, the hand on her stomach and hold her very tight while she moved her hips slowly to the music, slid down on me and up again. I sighed nearly excited, closed my eyes.

Then she raised a bit, leaned again at me and bent her head back on my shoulder. I swallowed hard when she looked at me, moved her head apart and then I felt her lips on my neck while she was still dancing with me.

My chest heaved a bit more than usual and there was a feeling between my legs I couldn't deny.

In a sudden moment she took my hand, entwined her fingers with mine, then she turned around and put my hand on her rump. I inhaled tensely, smelled her perfume and our eyes met again.

"Y-You... have a good... rhythm..." I said embarrassed.

She smiled seductively and my knees got weak. Then her fingers slid up my shoulders until her hand rested in my neck, fondling with her nails.

I shivered and pressed her closer to me. So tight that I felt her chest heave and sink again.

Her body felt so awesome. _That curves..._

I wanted to touch her everywhere. I wanted to discover her body from head to toe and back again. I wanted _her!_

Regina looked at me and slanted her head again.

The lights dimmed suddenly and all I saw were the glancing eyes of Regina. I closed mine and only tried to enjoy that she was so close to me. I felt her cheek on mine and then I heard her seductive voice in my ear: "I could show you a better rhythm, if you want to."

I swallowed hard again and opened my eyes slowly, looking at her.

I couldn't speak, just nodding. And so she led me back to the counter, took our jackets and paid the bill before we left the Night Club.

* * *

She called a taxi and we drove to her house.

In front of the door - I couldn't help myself anymore – I griped her arm, pulled her closer and kissed her. Directly she sighed excited and I shivered again when she kissed me back so damn sensual that I had the feeling to lost the ground under my feet. While she didn't pause kissing me, she unlocked the door, pushed it open with her back and went backwards, pulling me with her inside the house. We turned around and I pushed her against the door that closed loudly. Then she laid her arms around my neck, raised her leg and laid it around my hip. I sighed in that intensely kiss and grip her thigh while I pressed myself against her. I felt her crotch on mine and shuddered. It felt so good.

Suddenly she paused kissing me and looked at me, breathless, excited, seductive.

"Let's go upstairs", she wheezed. I stood there, my mouth open, my lips wet from kissing, my eyes full of desire.

I put my arms around her waist and lift her – she jumped a bit, laid both legs around my hips and again we kissed while I carried her through the foyer. One eye opened I checked the ground – didn't want to fall now. Instead go upstairs, I entered the kitchen and put her down on the countertop. We're still kissing very wild until the tip of her tongue slid along my lips. I opened my mouth again and then we had a very longing French Kiss.

It was the best French Kiss I've ever had.

While our tongues danced around each other so sensual, Regina griped my jacket, stroke it down my shoulders and threw it away. Then we paused kissing again but only for a short moment. She took my _Iron Maiden_ top and pulled it over my head, threw it away before our lips met again nearly impatiently. I shuddered because it was a bit cold in here but I thought I shuddered because she was touching my skin with her fingertips that slid down my stomach until she opened the buttons of my pants.

Again she paused and opened her eyes. She breathed so quick and in her eyes was an indescribable desire. I licked my lips and bit the lower, looked at her very longing.

And suddenly she smiled so seductively I couldn't resist. I wanted to kiss her but she turned her head apart and kissed my neck while her hands griped the waistband of my pants that she shoved down very slowly.

Her lips on my ears she whispered: "Do you know what an Australian Kiss is, dear?"

"I... I don't know" I wheezed.

I felt her smile at my ear while she breathed tensely.

"It's like a French Kiss", she explained very quietly. Then she pushed me a bit backwards and slid down from the countertop. Our eyes met again and she smiled so damn hot.

"Just _down under_."

I widened my eyes and was stunned. I didn't realize that she sank down and kneed in front of me.

Everything I felt then were her lips on my lower abdomen while her fingers stroked down my panties. I swallowed hard again – I did this very often tonight, didn't I?

When her breath stroked the area between my legs I suddenly realized how wet I already was. I really hoped that she didn't mind it.

My thoughts were driving me crazy. What if she didn't like my body? What if she didn't like the noises I made when I'm excited?

Every worries were gone when I felt the tip of her tongue slid up my clit very slowly. I couldn't suppress a lasciviously moaning and slanted my head back.

I raised my leg and put my foot on her shoulder to gave her more space. And she used it very well: I felt her tongue faster, wilder, while her fingers slid up and down my inner leg until she reached my wet entrance. I stopped breathing and bit my lower lip when she pressed her fingers inside me achingly slow.

I sighed excited and wreathed a bit, moved my body slowly to the rhythm she gave it to me.

It felt so damn good what she was doing and I couldn't resist anymore, couldn't suppress moanings and sighs. She did it faster but still tenderly.

After a few minutes I came very hard and nearly shouded her name, breathless, sweating. I tried to calm down but I couldn't and she didn't stop yet. No – she griped my hips and pulled me down, pressed me to the ground and climbed over me, kissed me as longing as before. I tasted the secretion of myself, mixed with her lipstick and alcohol but I didn't mind.

Then she pressed her crotch against my leg and I felt how wet she was. She sighed excited and I rolled my eyes out of control, grasped her hips and pressed her tighter against my leg. Now she moaned lasciviously and moved faster while she shove her leg between my thighs and began to rub.

She stopped kissing me, bit my lower lip gently and then she paused completely, grasped my shoulders and rolled over so that I lay on top of her. In the same moment she thrust her fingers inside me and I moaned very loud. I fell forward, propped up from the ground with my hands beside her head and kissed her again very sensual. Then I lift one hand and began to open her blouse but I was too impatient. She helped me and ripped the blouse. I nearly panted, slid down and shove her bra away, kissed her breast and licked over her hardened nipple.

She moaned again and buried her fingers in my hair, pressed my head tighter to her breast. I breathed so quickly that it hurt.

Then she pushed me deeper and I kissed her stomach until her waistbound. There I rucked up her skirt and griped the wet panties. I hesitated for a short moment.

"Come on, Swan..." she gasped impatiently.

I swallowed hard again before I stroked down her panties and threw it apart.

A few seconds later I laid my hands on her hips and sank down, kissed along her crotch. Regina shivered and began to wreathe. She spreaded her legs and finally I licked over her clit.

Her noises were so exciting and made me feel dizzy again. When I thrust my fingers inside her she nearly screamed with pleasure. It was indiscribable how good it felt. She was so wet and hot inside. I felt the secretion flow down my fingers.

With every second my movements were harder and faster and I heard Regina moaning out of control. She scratched along the tiles and buried her fingers in her own hair, breathing quickly, shivered more often.

And then she came so hard that I shuddered. She called my name or rather _'Miss Swan'_ , shouted it full of lust before she pushed me away, still shivering.

I inhaled deeply, slid up her body and kissed her. Immediately she laid her arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine. We stopped kissing and opened our eyes. We looked at each other and both of us grinned.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache. I felt so bad but when I turned my head apart and saw Regina sleeping next to me I forgot every pain.

My arms already around her, I pressed her closer to me, held her tight and stroked along her neck with my fingertips. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up, smiled a bit.

"Good morning" she whispered, lift her head and kissed my jaw. I replied a lovely smile.

"Morning, babe. How are you?"

"Uhm..." she made tired "... Could be better. Headache."

"Me too. Do you have some meds?"

"Indeed." She closed her eyes again and moaned quietly. It sounded more like a murmur and finally she buried her face in the crook of my neck, planted one, two, three kisses on my skin. I shivered and sighed pleasantly.

Then I suddenly felt her hand slid down my stomach.

"Mh, what are you doing?" I asked and closed my eyes.

"Sex is the best cure for headache" She replied whispering. That woman!

I couldn't deny that I was already excited because of this. It felt too good to stop her now and so I felt her fingers that rubbed up and down.

After that I went to the bathroom to take a long shower. I really enjoyed the hot water, closed my eyes and thought of the last night – and this morning.

In all this years I've never had sex like that. It was absolutely, _bloody_ amazing.

I was so lost in these memories that I didn't take notice about Regina who entered the bathroom, dressed off and joined me.

Only when I felt her breasts at my back and then her hands around my waist I opened my eyes. I turned around careful and then we kissed while water crackled down on us.

This time we didn't have sex but it was very intensely. We just felt each other, kissed and touched so gently. It was great.

Finally we sat on the couch in her living room, watching TV and drinking coffee – good coffee!

Her legs laid on my lap while I stroke up and down her calves, massaged them.

In that moment I felt that it was more than just an one-night-stand. The way we touched and sat there... The way we spent time together after only one nigth we knew each other a little better... My heart melted. There was more between us, I knew it.

Suddenly Regina stood up and left the room. I constricted my brows and looked after her but then she returned, phoning.

I looked away and tried to watch TV again but I couldn't not listen.

"What does that mean, later?", Regina asked nearly angry.

"I thought in three days, you idiot! I have something to do – I can't care about you."

Regina sighed and tried to calm down.

"Well... Do you know exactly when you come home?"

And suddenly I understood with who she was phoning – Her husband.

 _Oh. My. God._ I slept with a married woman! _Fuck!_

"Fine. Eat something in Granny's – I'm too busy, I'm sorry."

With that she hung up and sighed again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I raised up and went to her, laid my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Regina opened her eyes and looked at me nearly sad.

"You have to go, darling. My husband's already on the way."

I swallowed hard.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're married?"

"You knew it, Emma. I know Ruby. She tells everyone about me, Gold and the other authority persons."

I nodded slowly.

"And you slept with me after all?"

Again Regina sighed. "Please don't think that I just wanted to use you. I really wanted to be with you, Emma." I raised a brow.

"Yea? Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know exactly. But I like you. Please... would you keep this as our secret, dear? I don't want some trouble and when he find's out..."

"It's okay, Regina. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." She came closer and kissed me very tender. I smiled a bit but at the same time I felt tears in my eyes. She was married...

* * *

Before I could leave, Regina laid an arm around my waist, pulled me closer to her and kissed me softly. Then she opened the door.

"See you soon, Emma."

"For sure, babe."

I turned around and went along the pathway. I took one last look at her, then she closed the door and I walked along the street and back to Granny's.

When I came in, Ruby joined me so quickly that I frightened.

"Hey, you! Where have you been? Good night? Tell me everything!"

I sighed but grinned. "Sorry, love – That's my secret. But yes – It was wonderful!"

"So you found a girl?"

"Maybe?" I grinned a bit more, blinked at her and went upstairs to my room.

When I lay in my bed I thought of Regina and the last night again. It wasn't wonderful, it was absoluetly indiscribable!

I never felt like this before. My heart beats so fast, my breath was quick. I still felt her lips on mine, her fingers touching my skin.

I closed my eyes. I'm sure I wouldn't ever forget this night.

* * *

Later I wanted to take a little ride with my bike. I loved that feeling to drive anywhere, when the wind was blowing through my hair and the world around me seemed to move faster.

Finally I took my helmet on and sat on my bike, started the engine. I drove along the street, took any curve I could get and just smiled.

God, I couldn't say often enough how wonderful it was. I felt like a new woman.

When I reached the port to drive along the coast I suddenly saw a men with a small suitcase and holding up one thumb. I stopped near to him and opened my visor.

"Hey, can I help you?"

The man nodded. "Yes – I can't get a taxi and have to go home but it's a bit too far away to walk."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No prob. I can pick you up if you don't have a problem with."

"Of course not." I turned around and opened the trunk of my bike. I threw another helmet at him. "You have to hold your suitcase. I don't drive that fast, ok?"

"Ok."

Finally he climbed on my bike behind me, laid his arms around my waist. The suitcase between my legs I started the engine again and he led me the way I had to drive.

After ten minutes we arrived the Mifflin Street.

"So, where's your house?"

"There – 108."

I nodded and was looking for it – then I froze immediately. It was Regina's house.

I swallowed hard.

"Very nice, thank you. What's your name?" he asked after he stood up and took the helmet off. I put it back in the trunk and opened my visor again.

"I'm Emma."

"Well – I'm Robin. Wanna come in for a coffee?"

I opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything. Finally I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Come on, Emma – You have to get to know my wife."

 _Oh dear..._

I swallowed again and felt some pain in my throat. Then I took my helmet off and followed him to the door. He opened and we entered.

"Darling, I'm back!"

Regina left the kitchen and smiled a bit when she saw Robin but then she looked at me and widened her eyes.

"Hello... Darling..." She said hoarsey.

"Oh, well – that's Emma. She brought me here and I invited her for a coffee. I hope it's okay?"

"Yes... Yes, of course." Robin turned around and dressed his jacket off while Regina looked at me with that _'what the fuck are you doing here?!'_ \- glance.

I shrugged my shoulders and formed my lips to a silent _'I'm sorry'_ before Regina came closer, lift her hand and said: "Regina Mills – Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand a bit too long and our eyes met. It felt so good and wrong at the same time.

Finally she took a distance and returned to the kitchen.

"Did you already eat something, darling?"

I had to concentrate myself so hard not to answer.

"Yes, at the port. There is a nice snack stand."

"Fine. Go upstairs and pack out your suitcase. I'll wash your clothes later."

Robin nodded even Regina couldn't see it, took his suitcase and walked away.

I inhaled deeply before I entered the kitchen and laid my arms around Regina from behind. She sighed when she felt my body directly on hers but then she swallowed hard and turned around.

"Are you mad, Emma?" she hissed "When he find's out-"

"He won't, babe – Calm down."

"Then don't-" But she couldn't end her sentence because I kissed her. I felt that she couldn't resist for a moment until she tried to push me away but I held her tighter.

"Emma, please" she mumbled in the kiss but I only pushed her against the countertop and kissed her more instensely. She closed her eyes and sighed nearly excited but then she pushed me away.

"Don't do this, Emma!" she hissed again but I grinned. Finally she took a paper towel and whisked over my lips.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"My lipstick. He's not that stupid."

She threw the paper in the bin and turned around again to make coffee.

I bowed forward, laid my chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear: "When can I see you again?"

She shivered and took a deep breath.

" _Em-ma..._ "

"Yes, babe?"

"I couldn't... I..." again she inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Robin will go away in a few days. You have to wait until he's already gone."

I sighed. "Really? I think I can't..."

"You have to, dear. I'm sorry." She took three cups and filled them with black coffee.

"Milk is in the fridge. Could you give it to me?"

"Now? Here?"

"Emma!"

I laughed and finally I gave her the milk.

After this I helped her to carry the three cups and a sugar box to the dining table. Then I sat down opposite to Regina.

Robin came down the stairs, joined us and took his place beside the Mayor, kissed her and in this moment I wanted to kill him. Reginas eyes weren't closed completely and she looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

I swallowed hard and clenched my fist under the table. I saw that Regina didn't enjoy the kiss that much she should to but it still hurt me inside to see her kissing another one.

Finally Robin stopped kissing her and looked at me before he sipped his coffee.

"Well, Emma – Are you new in town?"

I nodded. "Yes. Now it's been for a week."

"Nice. Why do you moved here?"

I took a short glance at Regina who pursed her lips and looked at her coffee.

"Uhm... Got a new job at the port. But I didn't move that way – couldn't find an apartment yet."

"Oh, really? That's bad. Where do you stay at moment?"

"In Granny's. But that's not forever – of course not. If I couldn't find something I have to go back."

"Mh... you know, our house is really big. I'm sure you can stay for a while? What do you think, darling?" He looked at Regina who widened her eyes a bit.

"What? I should host an absolutely strange person?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She's nice, isn't she? Hey, why don't you go out today? I'm very tired and I think you wouldn't have my attention that way you need. You could know you better and tomorrow you make a decision."

Our eyes met and I could read in her face that she became a bit panicked.

"I... I don't know, Robin" Her voice was hoarsey.

"Come on. Emma? Would you stay here for a while? I have to go on wednesday. If you'd move here my wife isn't so alone anymore." He smiled so kind. If he would know...

"Uhm... it's very nice, Robin. But I think it's not a good idea. We don't know each other and I absolutely understand her concerns. So I could be a murderer or..."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I think its a good idea."

I swallowed hard and Regina did it either. We looked at each other and it was so obvious but Robin didn't see it.

"Uhm... If... Miss Mills... has no problem with it."

Regina sighed.

"So... then let's go out together later and I'll tell you tomorrow if I have problem with it or not."

I had to hide a big grin. Even if I wouldn't move here, we would see us tonight again. And it was so exciting!

I emptied my coffee and stood up.

"Well. I'll pick you up at 7?"

Regina nodded slowly. "Don't be late."

God I had to choke back my grin. Finally I nodded goodbye and shook Robins hand.

"Thank you for that offer, Robin. See you!"

"Yea. Be careful with your bike!"

"Of course!"

I left and when the door closed behind me I grinned so hard that my cheeks hurt. I made a fist and then that stupidly move someone makes when they won something.

Humming I took my helmet on and sat down on my motorcycle. I started the engine and with a look in the driver's mirror I drove away.


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Thank's for the Reviews and Follows ;) It's nice to know that someone likes the fanfiction *laughs* Have fun with the next chapter! (I upload the next as soon as possible!)**

* * *

Fortunately the packet my father sent days before came today even it was saturday.

It wasn't that much – only a few shirts and pants, another leather jacket (in black with white wings at the back side) and my favorite leather wristbands. Not really special but better than the overall or my _Iron Maiden_ top.

I chose a white and red chekered lumberjack shirt and darkblue jeans pants. Combined with a broad leatherband around every wrist and my boots.

Finally I entered the bathroom, combed my hair and painted my eyelashes with mascara. It was enough to emphasize my blue-green eyes and it looked pretty good. I should use makeup more often, I thought.

With a short glance at the watch, it was half past five, I took my keys and left the room. I had enough time to eat something and so I sat down at the counter and ordered a sandwich.

Ruby mustered me.

"The second consecutive day you're made-up. Did I miss something?"

I grinned a bit. "Nothing special, Ruby."

She served the sandwich and a Coke before she leaned at the counter and looked at me.

"Have a date?" She asked but I only shrugged my shoulders and bit a piece of my sandwich off.

"I'm sure you have one. I mean – you look pretty good, Emma! Who is it?"

Again I grinned. "I think you don't know her. And it's not a date. And there's nothing special. Only the beginning of a great friendship." Yea, maybe I lied because I hoped there'll be so much more after a time but I had to remember my little promise – Whatever Regina and I would have, it had to be a secret.

Ruby mustered me if she wanted to check something before she shrugged and turned around to made a coffee.

I finished eating, took my glass and emptied it. I had to suppress burping and swallowed, shook my head a bit and blinked. Onions, oh dear...

"Do you have a mint?" I asked.

"Of course I have." Ruby fished one out off her pocket and laid it in my hand. "But careful, dear – it's intensive."

I made a wave and threw the mint in my mouth. Not that bad, it's - _Holy fuck!_

Immediately I widened my eyes and stopped breathing for a moment. Intensive, she said – Bullshit. I had the feeling my tongue was in flames. With tearyful eyes I made a sniff and took a deep breath.

"I said it" Ruby lilted and grinned. I narrowed my eyes and threw an evil glance at her before I stood up.

"See you later" I grumbled and left the Diner.

When I reached my motorcycle I hesitated a short moment. I didn't know if it was a good idea to meet Regina again. Of course, Robin wanted that but it felt so strange. We both were going to cheat on him and he just wanted us to be friends. I sighed deeply. He was so trusting and I would be the guilty one if his marriage would be break. Maybe I shouldn't go. Maybe I should try to forget Regina once for all. But otherwise I didn't want that. I wanted to be with her. Yea, it was wrong, I know. We slept together and we didn't know each other very well but I had the feeling to know Regina for a whole lifetime. I thought she's the right one for me. It felt so good to be with her. I've never felt something like that before. What would you do?

I inhaled deeply, put my helmet on and threw a leg over the seat. Then I started the engine and set off to Regina's house.

* * *

Ten minutes later I drove along the Mifflin Street and parked my bike next to Regina's car. When I stood up and went to the door my heart beated very fast and my breath quickened. I was nervous and I thought I died in the moment I used the bell and waited.

"Hey, Emma!" Robin greeted after opening the door. "Wow, you look great!"

I smiled a bit embarrassed. "Thank's. I'm too early, I know but-"

"No problem. Regina already finished preparing herself. She's on the balcony and drinks something."

"You have a balcony?" I asked. It wasn't that special if you had an oversized house like that but suddenly I had some imaginations what I could to with her on a balcony. _Uhm, stop it, Emma!_

Robin nodded and grinned a bit. "Indeed. Upstairs, facing the garden. Regina loves to sit there in the evening, you know? Very often she makes some work-stuff there." Finally he shrugged his shoulders before he asked: "Wanna see? I wanted to go upstairs either way."

"Uhm... Yea, okay."

I entered the house and followed him to the second floor. He lift his hand and showed me the way to the balcony. "There it is. I have something to do now. Have fun!"

"Yea, thank you. Bye."

With a friendly smile he left me alone and entered the bedroom. My stomach cramped immediately. He'll share one bed with Regina. The bed I lay in last night, held her so tight and we cuddled, touched and kissed. Again I inhaled deeply. _Keep calm, Emma. He's Regina's husband._

I sighed before I went forward and shove the french door apart. Then I made a step out and looked in Regina's direction. She sat there with closed eyes, one arm on the armrest, holding a glass filled with wine that rested on her lap. The legs crossed she sat there so graceful – like a Queen, I thought.

"Hey, babe" I whispered and she opened one eye, looked at me without moving her head. "Hello, dear." She took a glance at her watch and raised her brows. "Wow. Twenty minutes too soon. Do you wanna make it right that you came too late last night?"

I grinned. "I don't think that I _came_ too late." She rolled her eyes. "How amusing, my dear. Take a seat. I don't want to drink the wine in one go."

I nodded and stepped out, sat down at the small table and opposite to Regina.

"Does he have any idea?" I asked quietly. Regina looked at me out of the corner of her eyes before she shook her head slowly. "No. You know, my dear – I know how to act. He won't only _think_ that I cheated on him. And that's better for us."

I nodded but sighed a bit. "Do you never want to tell him about us?"

Again she raised a brow. "Why should I? Because we slept together? Because we meet again? There's nothing special to tell, my dear." _Ouch!_

"I think there is, Regina" I contradicted. "I mean... Yea, we slept together once and we don't know each other so well but I feel there's more between us. I don't know exactly what it is... But there is something!"

Regina sighed deeply and bent her head back slowly, closed her eyes. "Emma... Don't obsess about something that's not really existent."

"I don't do, Regina. But believe me – you're not the first woman I slept with without having a relationship. And yea, I had relationships and friends with benefits and all that bullshit but... It never felt like that before! Never, you know? It's not that I think that I'm in love with you – not that soon. But... There is something!"

Again she sighed, took her glass and now she emptied it in one go.

"Let us talk about another matter, dear." I nodded and suppressed a sigh. Why didn't she see that? Didn't she feel the same?

"Tell me something about you" I said suddenly. "I want to know more about you."

Regina blinked twice and turned her head apart, looking at me.

"You want to... What do you want to know exactly, dear? I'm bad in telling about myself."

I laughed. "Dunno. Where are you from? What's about your parents, sibs or all in all your family. How did you meet Robin?"

"Oh, didn't Ruby tell everything else about me? What a relief!" She said sarcastically, took the wine bottle and filled her glass again. She sipped, swallowed and leaned back again before she inhaled deeply.

"Well... If you really want to know – I grew up in a town in West Virginia. My parents divorced when I was sixteen. My mother disappeared and I didn't know where she was. She never told me and so we broke off every contact. Finally my father got a new job as a hotel employee in New Jersey and we moved there. I went to college and didn't see my father very often. However, I studied policy but never had a job in this division why I worked as a waitress for a long time. I didn't like it but so I had enough money and experience to travel a bit. I visited Europe for one year. When I was in London I met my first Husband – Daniel. At first I thought it's a holiday affair but after a few weeks I was back in America he visited me. We married very soon and moved to Maine together. But then..." She sighed and sipped her wine. "Never mind. After our divorce I needed a new start and heard about Storybrooke. A Mayor was wanted and I applied for the job but – to be honest – it was more just for fun. Finally I've got the job and moved here. And... that's it."

I listened to her very interested and it was a big surprise for me that she told me so many things about her.

"Uhm..." I made a bit thoughtful "What's about your father? And Robin? And your mother? And-"

She sighed deeply and sipped again. "I have no idea, you know? My mother... I don't care about her. I know that she gave birth again but who care's? And my father disappeared from the scene. I don't know what's happened to him, if he's still alive... We had a really good rapport but suddenly he broke up the contact. I was looking for him.. But couldn't find him. However... After the port was built I met Robin the first time. He's a trader and travelled around with a ship. Finally we met and kept up a corresponcende. He sent me postcards from every country he visited and so we fell in love with each other. When he visited Storybrooke again for more than two weeks we decided to marry." I raised a brow. He only sent her cards and she fell in love with him? So easily? _What am I doing wrong?!_

"Sound's romantic" I said with a hoarsey voice. Regina smiled a bit and made an amusing noise.

"I'm not really romantically minded, you know? Now you know very much about me... What's about you?"

"Ah – you didn't tell me why your first marriage failed." She swallowed hard, I saw it.

"It's... Emma, I really don't want to talk about it. Please let's change the topic. Tell me about you. It'll be more than fair, don't you think?"

I nodded slowly. "Why did you tell me so much about you?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's kind of an intuition that I can trust you."

"Sure you can, babe."

Now she smiled lovelier before she sipped again. Her lips gleamed a bit when the wine wetted them. It looked so beautiful.

"Yea, well..." I started. "My story isn't that interesting... But I'll tell you."

"Thank you" she whispered and she definitively meant it. I smiled at her.

"Uhm... Yea... I grew up in a village two hours away from here. My parents have a small farm but no cattle. Only two horses, two cats and a dog. Once they had much more but there wasn't enough time to care. However, my mother works as a elementary school teacher. My father was a Jarhead but he had a terrifying experience and retired early. He never told me what's happened."

"He was a Jarhead and you only lived on a farm?" I nodded and grinned a bit. "Yea. He doesn't like traffic and something like that. A city life is too much for him after all."

"Okay." Regina sipped again. "Go on."

"Uhm... Yea, however – I visited school until I was sixteen. Then I already started to work in the car repair shop in our village. It wasn't that exciting but I could save enough money for my driver license. After work I helped my mother cleaning the house, feeding the animals and everything else. After a while I went to High School in the next town – an hour away from home why my father bought me a motorcycle."

"Why didn't you move there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Dunno... I didn't want to." I grinned a bit. "However. I finished school and worked in the car shop again. Honestly nothing special happened."

"What's about girl- and boyfriends? Hobbies?"

"Oh, yea... Every Friday I met my guys in the village pub. I was always hang around with boys. We played football sometimes or soccer. And I loved it to help my father repairing cars or driving around by my motorcycle.

My first experiences in the matter of... love? I made with seventeen. Then I only had One-Night-Stands with a few girls from High School. I never slept with someone who lived in my village, you know? Too complicated. And to be honest – I wasn't really interested in a relationship. But there was girl that moved to the house next to our farm. We liked each other very much and well... We had a kind of a relationship but after a short while she and her parents moved away again and we lost sight of each other. I was really sad about it but then my mother made me a gift – A little dog. I was twentyfive at this time." Regina smiled a little, never looked away from me.

"So... And that's it, you know? The only thing I didn't tell yet is... A few weeks ago my parents told me that I'm adopted. It was a shock... And I decided to move away. I still love them and don't want to know my birth parents but I needed a change and so I was looking for a new job. Finally I heard about Storybrooke and the port and... well... Here I am."

"Seems we both have some family problems" Regina said calmly and lift her glass a bit. I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't call it a problem. It's okay for me, you know? My parents gave so much to me and I never had the feeling that they wouldn't love me as an own child."

"Sound's... nice."

"Yea, that's it! Anytime you have to meet them! They're absolutely great!"

"I... have to meet them? Why should I?"

That was a really good question. _Damn it, pull yourself together, Emma!_

"Uhm... I just... Doesn't matter. Well... I think we should go, shouldn't we?"

Regina nodded, emptied her glass and stood up.

"Where do you wanna go?" She asked while we went downstairs.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, really?"

Now I nodded before I held the door open for her. "Ladie's first."

She smiled and passed me but not without surveying me from head to toe until our eyes met. With a grin she left but that grin vanished immediately when we stopped next to my bike. She widened her eyes.

"Are you serious? We drive by... this?" I nodded.

"Afraid, Madam Mayor?" I replied while I held the other helmet out to her.

She narrowed her eyes and murmured: "I hate you" before she took it.

"No, you don't. Just wait and see, babe. The feeling to ride a bike... it's indescribable. Trust me."

She wasn't amused but finally she put the helmet on and threw a leg over the seat – It looked so damn hot when she did this!

I smiled and got on. When she laid her arms around my waist and pressed her body against my back I started the engine. At first I drove forward a bit slower than usual before I accelerated the motorcycle.

* * *

I took every curve fast but very carefully and I had to smile when I felt that Regina leaned with me in the right direction to hold the balance. It was a great feeling to drive with her. She digged her nails into my jacket, a bit panicky but also to stroke me a little even if I couldn't feel it that much through the leather.

We left the midtown and I led my bike to the forest. There we drove along a pathway until we reached a cliff. From there we had a wonderful view over the port and the sea. I stopped my bike and doffed the helmet.

"Are you alright, babe?"

Regina shivered a bit and with shaking hands she griped her helmet and put if off.

"I guess... I'm fine." I threw a glance over my shoulder and met her eyes. She smiled a bit embarrassed but then she laid a hand on my cheek and kissed me very gently. Immediately I closed my eyes and sighed. I smelled her perfume, her shampoo and lotion. Kind of sweet and fruity.

I really enjoyed this moment. It felt so awesome and she tasted so good.

Suddenly I felt her fingers running through my hair. She stroke it apart and freed my ear. I heard the sound of the sea, the traffic at the port, the leaves, Regina's breath and I imagined to hear her heartbeat. Slowly I moved a bit back to end the kiss and leaned my forehead at hers, opened my eyes and took a glance at her. Her eyes were still closed and she smiled so beautiful, nearly dreamy. I stroke a strand behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose before I raised a bit and looked around. "I guess it's not that special for a woman like you but... I really like this place."

Regina blinked twice, bowed forward and put her chin on my shoulder, followed my glance while she laid her arms around my waist again. We watched the horizon and the sun that was already going down.

"No..." She whispered and wheezed a kiss at my ear "It's wonderful, dear."

I shivered a bit and leaned back, felt her so tight.

For a while we said nothing and just sat there, so close to each other and my body shuddered when I had a special feeling – If I would have some butterflies in my stomach. That was strange but really nice, too and I wondered if Regina felt the same. I guessed she wouldn't tell me.

It was so wonderful... But in a sudden moment I thought of Robin. Would she feel the same although she was married?

"Do you love him?" I asked out of the blue and Regina turned her head apart, looked at me and raised a brow. "Why do you want to know that?"

I shrugged. "No reason."

With a sigh she took a distance with lifting her shoulders.

"Of course I do."

"Despite the fact that you slept with me?"

"Emma..." She sighed again and got up suddenly. Then she walked to the hillside, massaging her temple with one hand. I looked at her with constricted brows before I stood up either and neared her.

"What is it?" I asked worried. She still didn't look at me and inhaled deeply.

"What do you expect, dear? That I'd stop loving him only because of the fact that I slept with someone else?"

"Uhm... Okay, I said it a bit rashly, didn't I? I meant... Why did you sleep with me if you really love him?"

She silenced for a few seconds. "It's difficult to describe." Her voice sounded hoarsey and weepy. I came closer and wanted to lay my hand on her shoulder but she moved apart.

"You followed me every day, Emma" She said suddenly. "And suddenly I noticed that I couldn't get you out of my mind. I thought of you, wonder why you followed me and what you want. And somehow I wanted to know you better, to be with you. I wanted to find out what's your aim after all." Again she sighed and finally our eyes met.

"I don't know what it is. Something of you is attracting me and I can't resist... I can't stand against it. But it's forbidden. I'm married and..." I saw that she swallowed hard and turned her head apart, hiding her tears.

"Regina..." I whispered worried. She swallowed again and inhaled deeply. "I cheated on him, Emma... And it's the first time I did it. I really thought that I love him so much... that he's my happy ending. And suddenly I saw you and I couldn't help myself anymore... I had all these imaginations with you, all these dreams – You and me together. And I don't know why because I didn't know you and I don't even do now. I have no idea who you are and told you my story... Even Robin doesn't know so much. After one night I trust you more than everyone... And I want you..." Her glance dropped and she sniffed sadly, pursed her lips and suppressed a sob.

"Hey... Regina, that's not bad, okay? There is no guarantee for anything, neither for love or a marriage."

She exhaled noisy and threw her head back, trying to stop her tears that ran down her cheeks. "You don't understand, Emma. I still love him! And I know that I don't love you... How could I after one day? It's impossible! Absolutely impossible! But... it's just... I see you and... I feel you... and it feels so good and so right. Honestly... I'm afraid of that. I have no idea what all that means."

I didn't know what to say.

"And... how do you want to go on now?"

"Emma... I can't give you an answer because I don't have one. Everything I know it that the marriage with Robin doesn't make me happy anymore. For quite some time... already before you came to Storybrooke. But I tried to push it to the back of my mind. I didn't want it to be true... He's so kind and so lovely... My first marriage failed and I didn't want that to happen again. Not with Robin. But when you sat there in my office and looked at me so stunned... Yes, maybe no one could see it but... I felt the same. I thought... Wow... I can't explain that... But I had to forget this feeling, these thoughts. But then you followed me and... I felt your tension, I felt your passion for me, your desire. And I couldn't resist. I never did something like that before... I never cheated on someone in that way. It makes me crazy... It's driving me mad and I'm confused..." She sighed again, inhaled deeply and wiped her tears away before she looked at me nearly coldly.

"I passed a limit, Emma. I'm sorry but I have to stop this. I'm the Mayor... I'm married. And... I don't want you to move to my house. I don't want you to follow me again... I want you to stay away from me. It's... better for you."

I opened my mouth and looked at her disbelieving. "Regina, what – You don't mean it, come on" I said and came closer, wanted to lay my hand on her cheek but she moved back again.

"No, Emma!" She said more vigorous now "It's complicated enough without you and I think we should get over it. Yes, we slept together and I don't deny that it was wonderful but... That's all. An One-Night-Stand. Nothing more than this. And now... Trust me... And let me go." Finally she turned apart and wanted to go away. I stood there, couldn't believe it until I suddenly realized what happened. I went after her very fast, griped her wrist and stopped her, pulled her back to me.

"You don't mean it, Regina! I see it in your eyes, you don't really want that! You want me that much as I want you! I know it!"

But she shook her head. "No, you're wrong. There's nothing. Yes, it was very instensely between us but sometimes things like that happens without any reason."

"No... No, you're lying! You can't break up with me like that!"

"Emma! We DON'T have a relationship. Not even nearly! We had sex, that's it! Get over it." And she went away.

I looked after her, still disbelieving, my hand still lifted if I would try to reach her, my mouth still opened if I wanted to say something but I couldn't. And even more I couldn't understand what's actually happened. In one moment we kissed and she seemed so happy, so dreamy... We both seemed nearly in love and then she left? She broke up with me? Of course we hadn't a relationship but it felt like the beginning of that.

And now she's gone. Without anything else... She's gone and it's over. I blinked a few times before I returned to my bike. I felt an anger grew up inside me and suddenly I kicked the helmet away, shouted of rage and it resounded so loud that I was pretty sure Regina could hear it.

I reached my arms out, put my hands on the seat and propped myself against it, inhaled deeply.

* * *

In the same night I decided to visit my parents.

It wasn't that far away and I needed to feel free for moment. I thought about Regina's words over and over again. Maybe my parents would have an advice.

Today I couldn't enjoy the ride. The wind annoyed me and the sound of the engine caused a headache. I wanted to arrive as soon as possible and so I accelerated fully. I was so angry about Regina's words and my feelings that I didn't realize how fast I really was driving but then I slowed down suddenly and parked at the roadside, took my helmet off and inhaled deeply.

 _Calm down, Emma..._

When I became clearer I set off again but this time a bit slower. I didn't want to have an accident because of that.

It was 11 p.m when I reached my parent's house, parked the bike and went to the door with fast steps. I knocked and a few seconds later my mother opened the door.

"Emma?" She said surprised before she stepped forward and hugged me very lovely. "Oh, my little girl! How are you? Come in – Want a cocoa?"

I laughed quietly. "It's okay, Mom. I just wanted to visit you."

"Oh, it's so wunderful to see you. David!" She yelled "David, Swanny's here!"

I rolled my eyes but grinned a bit. One minute later my Dad jumped down the stairs, ran to me and clasped me in his arms. "My girl!" He said glad "How are you? What are you doing here at this time?"

"I'm fine... Unless you want to suffocate me!"

He moved back and laughed. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just so happy to see you!"

I made a wave. "No prob, Dad. Uhm... Well I... I have to talk to you... I think I need an advice..." My parent's exchanged glances before they looked at me again. "Yea... Come in, sit down. Mary, would you make cocoa?"

"Of course, love." Mom entered the kitchen and dad and I went to the living room, sat down on the couch. It was comfortable warm here, embers glowed in the fireplace and I smelled burned wood and cinnamon.

"Mom knows that's not winter, does she?" I asked grinning. My father laughed. "Yea, you know her." I nodded and leaned back. Honestly I loved my parent's house. It was always very comfy.

After a few minutes my mother served some cookies and cocoa before she sat down next to me. Both of them looked at me expectantly.

"So, what is it, Swanny?" Dad asked and took a cookie. My smile disappeared immediately and I sighed.

"You know... Storybrooke is a nice place. I found some friends and my workmates are very nice. Ok, they're a bit awkward but we get along with each other. I couldn't find an apartment yet but it's okay. I rent a room in Granny's, a very nice Diner."

"Sounds really good, dear. But for what do you need an advice?" I heard my mothers voice before she sipped her cocoa.

How could I tell this? Where should I start?

"There is the Mayor, Regina Mills... You know... a very... beautiful woman..." My parents sighed at the same time and looked at me nearly knowing.

"Wait..." I begged and grimaced a bit discontented. "I... wanted to know her better. And so I followed her after work – every day. I didn't expect something but... yesterday she told me that she noticed me all the time and finally we went out together. And... well..." My gaze dropped and I swallowed hard.

"What?" My mother looked around, didn't know what I mean but then Dad said "So, you slept with her?"

I nodded and Mom sighed. "Oh dear..."

"Yes, but it wasn't like an usual One-Night-Stand you know?" I tossed in quickly "This morning we... it was... it just... There is more between us, I know it! I feel it!"

"Oh, Emma..." Mom said "Do you run into something?"

I shook my head immediately. "No... No, listen... This night we went out again because her husband had the idea that I could move in their house and-"

"Wait! Her husband?!"

I nodded slowly. "Yes... Let me explain, Mom... Her husband is a trader and most of the time he's not at home. So... he doesn't know, ok? And when I drove around I picked him up and brought him home without knowing who he was. Then he invited me and... When we sat there with Regina he asked if I want to move there. Just for a while... But Regina wasn't impressed and so her husband proposed that we could go out to... come to know better." Again I sighed, lift my hands and ran my fingers through my hair.

"We met and... It was wonderful, you know? Absolutely magical... But then I asked her if she really loves him because she slept with me and I doubted that she does. She told me that she's not happy with him anymore and that she's confused and wants to be with me and-"

"Emma-" I felt my mothers hand on my shoulder. "Take a breath, love. Calm down."

I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes and that my breath quickened. Thankfully I smilled at Mom and inhaled deeply.

"So... what did she say?"

I sniffed and looked down again. "She broke up with me. She said we slept together and that's all. That it doesn't mean anything. But I saw in her eyes that it's not the truth. I know it... Mom you know-"

"Yes I know, dear. But she's married and the Mayor. She has many duties and I think we can't imagine how many exactly. You know, to cheat on someone isn't easy for both. Even if she's not happy anymore but I think she feels guilty and doesn't want to make him unhappy. Even less when she loved him and WAS happy with him. I think she's confused because she doesn't know what to do now and how to deal with her feelings."

My dad and I looked at her a bit impressed. "Uhm... How do you know that?" Mom smiled tentatively. "We live in a village, dear. I hear many things every day."

I smiled a bit amused and nodded. "Ok... But... You know, even if it's right what you say... She broke up with me. She doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Dear... Listen – She's a Mayor and a wife and has many responsibilities. Even if she likes you, even if she wants to be with you. I think she's a woman who has a strict daily routine and precontrives everything. I guess when something unpredictable happens and she can't keep control over it that it frightens her a bit."

I raised my brow. "You know too much, Mom." She laughed and sipped her cocoa.

"So... Even if it's true... But what should I dow now? Just waiting and-"

"Swanny?" I threw a glance at my father and waited expectantly. "You know in all these years it never happened to me before that I see you like this because of anyone. I know you as a strong, tough girl who knows exactly what she wants. And now you're sitting here at nearly midnight and... For the first time I have the feeling you're lovesick."

I opened my mouth and looked nearly shocked. "What? No! I don't love her!"

"I have to admit that your father's right, Emma" Mom said calmly "You've never been so helpless."

"But..." I swallowed hard "I... I can't fall in love with someone I don't know that much!" I contradicted.

"Oh, yes you can, dear. I didn't even know your father so well but I loved him at the first sight. And I sat there – Like you now – And didn't know what to do. I was confused and helpless and all I wanted was to be with him."

 _Fuck... She's right._

"But... Let's say, just hypothetically, that I'm in love with her... There isn't a way, is it? I mean... she's married... And yes, I don't believe that she really meant what she said but... What could I do?"

Mom and Dad sighed deeply before he answered: "You have to wait, Swanny. That's it. You can show her your feelings but don't urge her to do anything."

"Urge her? No, of course not!"

"Emma... We know – If you really want something you could be very impatient."

I snorted. "Yea... could be. But I never would _urge_ someone!"

Mom grinned a bit. "It's not easy not to do you know? But believe me – There is a way. Love will always find a way."

"Ugh, come on, Mom. I'm still not romantically minded, ok? Yea, maybe... MAYBE... I have a little crush on Regina... How the hell should I know that the feels the same?"

"Emma!" Mom said nearly blaming. "Just wait!"

I sighed deeply, nodded a bit and bowed forward to took my cocoa. With my finger I stroke some creme from the rim and licked it from the tip. Then I heard a mew and turned my head apart.

"Hey, Snow." I stroked the white fur when the cat jumped on my lap and clung with its head to my chest.

"It missed you."

"Cute. And Charming? Where is it?"

"Hunting or sleeping, I think."

"Mh... Where's Zoey? I'm a bit disappointed that it didn't greet me."

Mom laughed quietly. "Oh, don't be mad with it. For a week it didn't eat that much and slept all day. I think it really miss you."

"Mh... Missed it, too."

"Do you want to take Zoey with you?" Dad asked suddenly. "I think its good for both of you."

"Nah – I don't think so. I have no place for it."

"Come on, Emma. You need your little girl." Again I sighed.

"Well... Let me think about it ok? Uhm... I'll stay the night and drive back tomorrow if it's okay."

"Of course it is, dear! Shall I make a special breakfast for you?"

"Just the usual, Mom" I replied smiling "So... I go to bed. I'm very tired."

"Okay. Sleep well."

I emptied my cup and stood up, went upstairs to my old room. Nothing changed.

When I entered I saw my little girl laying on my bed. It lift the head and wagged the tail happily.

"Hey, my love" I said and neared it, stroke its head. I really loved Zoey. It was a border collie mix with long brown and white coat and honey-colored eyes. The left ear always snapped off it was looking so cute. It panted and stood up when I sat down to lay its head on my lap. I ruffled the fur and smiled a bit.

"I missed you, baby." Zoey made a happily noise. Then I dressed off and laid down in my bed. The dog laid down next to me, very tight and I put an arm around it.

While I stroke its head I closed my eyes and lost myself in memories. I thought of Regina. Last night she slept next to me and it felt so lonely without her. I missed her... And I couldn't deny it anymore. After this short time I actually fell in love with her. I couldn't believe it but it was true.

I turned my head apart and felt a tear rolling down my cheek. At least I had my little girl beside me and it was a big comfort for a while.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 9 o'clock. I stood up slowly, washed my face and dressed myself before I took a walk with my dog. We went down the pathway to the fields and I threw a ball. It ran after it and tried to catch it with a jump.

"Well done, love!" I yelled and smiled. It came back, wagging the tail.

I took the ball and threw it again. In a sudden moment I realized how good that felt and how much I missed that in this one week I wasn't here. Maybe I shouldn't move away...

With the ball in its jaws it went around. I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the way slowly, looking up to the sky were some birds flew.

I smiled a bit about that and enjoyed the fresh morning air, took a deep breath fo fill my lungs with it.

After a while we returned to my parent's house. They were already awake and Mom prepared the breakfast. Charming, our striped tomcat, slunk around my feet and mewed. I smiled at it and entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom."

"Oh, hey, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Me too. Your father's in the garage and prepared the car."

I sat down at the table and looked at her. "Do you wish I wouldn't go away?" I asked suddenly.

Mom shrugged her shoulders and served two cups of cocoa. "I don't know. Of course I wish you'd stay here but Storybrooke isn't that far away. And if it's the right for you I'm proud of it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Again I smiled and took the cup, sipped and swallowed.

For a short while we didn't say anything before Dad came in and kissed my forehead.

"Slept well?"

"Yes, I did. Uhm... I decided to take the dog with me."

"That's brilliant. And the car is ready."

I raised my brows surprised. "Really? Nice, thank you, Dad. I think I'll go after breakfast."

Mom sighed. "What a pity. But you must visit us again!"

"I promise, Mom. As often as it's possible." She smiled lovely and sipped her cocoa.

After breakfast I went to my car – a yellow bug. I took some more thing's with me – Clothes, pictures, stuff for my dog.

When everything was stowed away I said goodbye to my parents and got in my car. With my dog on the passenger seat, I started the engine and set off.

It was a warm day and so I opened the windows. Zoey raised a bit, the paws on the door and looking out, panting. I smiled tentatively and turned on the radio. With my fingers I thrummed on the steering wheel with the music, humming quietly to the sound.

With every minute that passed it got warmer and the sunlight shone into my car. I took my sunglasses out of the glovebox and put in on.

By that time my dog laid rolled on the seat and I reached my hand out to it, stroke its head while I was still driving along the street.

At a roadhouse I parked carefully (it wasn't that easy with a trailer) and got out of my car. I opened a window a little for my dog before I locked the doors and entered.

I looked around, put the sunglasses off and neared the counter.

"Hello."

The woman behind the counter looked up. "Hey. What do you want?"

"Coffee, please." She nodded and turned away.

I paid and took the mug, added some sugar and milk and mixed it with a spoon. I said goodbye and went back to my car.

When I took my place and sipped my coffee, I thought of Regina again. One leg outside, the door wide opened to get some fresh air, I sighed and leaned back. To be honest – I never fell in love before. At least not that way. It felt so damn intense and I couldn't deny that I'm in love. I couldn't! After one night...

I threw a glance at my dog and smiled a little. "I'm sure you'll like her. She's wonderful, you know?" It lift the head and looked at me, panting.

"Did you ever thought that I could fall in love so easily?"

Zoey barked once and I shook my head, smiling a bit. "You're right." I emptied my coffee before I closed the door and threw the mug behind me. Then I started the engine to set off. "Let's go, my girl." It barked again.


	4. Join me

**A/N:** **Hello! :) Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it! Thank's to every follower! It's very motivating to know that you like the fanfiction! Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Have a nice day and I hope I will see you very soon!**

* * *

When I drove to work the next morning I took Zoey with me. It ran along the port and I knew it would take care of itself. The manager, Marco didn't has a problem with it and allowed it's attendance at the port. Today I had to work outside either way and so I could keep an eye on my dog that laid down on the footbridge and seemed to sleep.

"Swan!" Hook yelled. He steered the little crane but again there was a problem – the handgear jammed. I sighed annoyed, jumped down from the wall I stood on and climbed up to him.

"What is it now?" I asked a bit too testy and he looked at me with raised brows. Then he grinned, laid an arm around my waist and pulled me on his lap. "Maybe you could help me, little Swan?"

I grumbled. "No time for playing foolish games, _Hook._ Start working and stop annoying me." With that I wanted to leave the driver's cab but he griped my wrist. "Come on, love. I really need your help." Again I sighed and fished the screwdriver of my back pocket before I kneeled down.

"Mh, I like it" Hook said in a dirty voice and I rolled my eyes. After I tightened some bolts I raised up again. "Isn't that difficult. And now let me work, I want to be finished before it's already winter." He grinned but didn't reply anything and so I climbed down the crane again and went back to the wall. With every day it looked more like a navigation lock but I wonder what for. The port wasn't that big. Well... not yet.

"Emma. Time for a break!" Marco said after he came towards to me.

"No, it's okay. Let me work."

"Come on." He held a sandwich and a Coke out to me and smiled. With a sigh I took it and gave him a tentative smile. "Thank's."

When he was gone I sat down on the wall, let my legs dangle and looked around while I ate my sandwich. It was cloudy today and I was pretty sure that it would rain but honestly I didn't care about that. I didn't care about anything... Of course I worked good and didn't show how I really felt but the truth is that I couldn't thought about anything else but Regina. I didn't see her for two days and... well... I missed her.

Yesterday she was in Granny's with Robin but she didn't take any notice of me.

I sighed again and sipped my Coke, swallowed and looked apart. Suddenly I recognized Mr. Gold who went along the footbridge. He was attended by Neal and Marco... And Regina. Obviously they talked about the port and the building. But why the hell was the Mayor here?

Finally I put the Coke on the wall and jumped down. At the same time Zoey stood up and ran to the small group, greeted them but Regina at first. My dog liked her – a good sign, isn't it?

Regina smiled about the panting dog and stroked its head before she looked up and our eyes met. I stood there, opened my mouth but couldn't say anything.

Mr. Gold turned around and followed her glance. "Ah, Ms. Swan!" He yelled and stepped towards me, followed by the others. "I see you know how to work successful?"

"Uh?" I made wondering. He smiled a bit.

"It goes on very good, I see."

"Oh... yea."

"So, how's it going, dear? Everything's alright?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Uhm... Yup. It's not that much anymore."

He smiled satisfied. "Very good. But actually I meant – How are you? Did you find an apartment?"

Sighing I shook my head. "No. Not yet. But it's ok."

"Mh. Yes, many apartments are let or sold. But don't stop searching, dearie."

"Of course not." I threw a glance at Regina who looked apart immediately, pursing her lips.

"Well..." I started while I blinked and looked back to Mr. Gold. "I have to work." He nodded and said goodbye before he turned around and talked to Marco again. Regina still stood there.

"Are you alright?" I asked a bit worried and made a step forward but then she turned around without an answer and went away. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she talk to me anymore?

Snorting I returned to the wall and started working again.

* * *

When I was back in Granny's at evening I decided to have a long walk with Zoey. Maybe that would free my thoughts from Regina but of course it did not. I went along the street, the hands in my pockets, looking down and chewed on my lower lip without realizing. With empty eyes and a lost mind I didn't notice that I passed Regina's house until I heard a trusted voice and lifted my head.

"Oh, hey Robin" I said coolish and smiled as friendly as possible.

"Hi, Emma" He greeted back and smiled before he reached out a hand to my dog. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Absolutely great! I have good news!"

I raised my brows. "Really? What is it?"

He grinned. "I don't have to go on Wednesday. I can stay for one more week."

Oh damn... When he's still around I hadn't any chance to come closer to Regina. _Uhm, pull yourself together, Emma!_

"That's... brilliant... Robin" I replied a bit depressed.

"Yea, isn't it? And I thought we could have lunch or dinner with Regina? Yes, I know, she's a bit too restrained sometimes but I think it's good for her to go out and find some friends. And you're very nice and tough. I think you could handle her moods."

"Could I?" I asked and sighed. "Robin... Listen... I think it's not a good idea, ok? We wanted to come closer to... I mean... To learn more about each other but... She's that kind of a woman I keep some disctance at."

Now he sighed and nodded a bit. "Yea, I understand but she can be very nice, you know? Most of the time she only acts like that what everyone expect her to be. Give her a chance."

 _Why should I? She won't give ME one..._

"Uhm..." With opened mouth I stood there, didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to be with her but followed by Robin? "It's a nice offer, Rob, really, but I'm afraid I have to refuse it, I'm sorry. We know only a few days and... I'm very busy this week."

"Emma, come on. I have a good knowledge of human nature and I think that you're good for my wife, you know?"

Oh if he would know...

"Am I? I don't know yet. But... Well... First ask Regina, okay? I give you my cellnumber and you can call or message me if she really wants to meet with me... us... whatever."

"Ok, fine." So he fished his cellphone of his pocket and I dictated the numbers.

"Well. Any plans for today?" He asked when he put his phone away and looked up to me. I shook my head. "Not yet. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Regina's still working. Maybe we could have a drink or two together?" I made an amusing noise. "You and me? Don't you think your wife could be jealous?"

"Oh, not Regina. She doesn't care about other women."

"Uhm... Yea, okay. Let's meet at 7 at Granny's." He nodded.

"Fine. See you later!" He waved goodbye and turned back. At first I smiled but then I widened my eyes. Am I mad? I wanted to meet Regina's husband? Oh dear...

I looked at Zoey that stopped panting immediately and whimpered. "Yea, I know!" I snarled "No reason to look at me that reproachfully, my girl." Zoey barked and I shook my head, smiled a little and went back to Granny's.

There I entered my room to take a shower. It feld good and I could relax for a short while. Slowly I closed my eyes, ran my fingers through my hair and bent my head back. _Soft kisses on my skin..._

The water pelted on my face, ran down my neck. _Fingertips slid down my body..._

I opened my mouth to take a breath before I bent my head forward, sighing. _Tensely breath against my ear..._

When I opened my eyes I looked over my shoulder. I was alone. Of course I was. Everything was nothing more than a wish – a dream. I leaned against the wall tiles and swallowed hard before I bit my lower lip and screwed up my face, closed my eyes and felt tears rolling down my cheecks. I inhaled deeply. _Come on, Emma... Don't be so sentimental!_

I turned off the tap and left the shower cabinet, griped a towel and dried my body and hair. Then I went back into my room, fished some clothes out of the carton and got dressed.

When I finished to prepare myself it already was quarter of seven and so I went downstairs and sat down at the counter.

I wondered where Ruby was. I didn't see her for the last two days.

Granny came towards me. "Coffee?" She asked. I looked up and shook my head. "No, thank's. Uhm... where's Ruby?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Don't ask." And so she turned back to serve the other guests. I shrugged my shoulders and while I was waiting I thought about everything I could talk about to Robin. I was a bit afraid that I could say something wrong. Something about Regina and me or something that could make him perplex. I let some things crossed my mind.

 _Don't tell him that you're gay._

 _Don't tell him that you followed Regina._

 _Don't tell him that you like brunettes._

 _Don't tell him that you-_

"Hey, Emma!" I blinked and turned my head apart. "Oh, hi, Rob" I replied and smiled friendly – Or I tried to.

Robin took a place on the barstool next to me, thrummed on the counter with his fingertips. "Well... Now what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "No idea. At first we could drink something."

"Yea, sounds good."

Just when I wanted to order two liquors I suddenly heard Ruby's voice: "Emma!" I frightened a bit and looked over my shoulder but there I already felt Ruby's lips on my cheek. "So good to see you! And you look so good. Have a date again? With who? The girl you met Satur-" I widened my eyes and shook my head quickly, made a sign with my hand to make her silence.

"Ruby, that's Robin!"

The waitress threw a glance at the man and smiled. "Hey, Robin. But Emma, I thought you're a lesb-"

"Oh Ruby, I have to tell you something! It's... brilliant! You'll see!" I griped her hand and looked at Robin. "Excuse me, yea?" He nodded and grinned a bit when I pulled Ruby to the washrooms. There I inhaled deeply. "Are you mad, Ruby?"

She blinked confused. "What is it, dear?"

"Ruby! That's Regina's husband! He has no idea that I'm gay or anything else so please don't say a word in the presence of him!"

For a few seconds she didn't seem to understand but then her jaw dropped open and she widened her eyes. "Wait... That means that... The girl you met... is Regina? The Mayor?"

I harrumphed and looked apart. "Maybe..."

"Oh. My. God! Do you like her?"

I sighed and met her, still widened, eyes. "Ruby, listen... Regina and I... there's nothing, ok? We just met twice, that's all. But Robin doesn't know and I don't want that he... You know?"

Ruby nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I'll be as silent as a grave!"

"Thank you."

Finally I passed her and wanted to leave the washroom but suddenly she said: "And Emma, it's okay, yea? I know that you slept with her."

I widened my eyes immediately and turned back, looked at her nearly shocked. "What... What are you talking-"

"Come on, Emma. I know that gleam in the eyes of someone who had a really special night." She twinkled and I opened my mouth disbelieving but then she passed me, blew me a kiss and returned to the counter.

I still stood there, blinked a few times before I inhaled deeply. Ruby was a gossip girl but really hoped that she would keep this as a secret. I neared the sink and washed my face to cool down. I was more nervous than before. I mean – Robin still hadn't any idea but it was pretty near. Of course I wanted Regina more than everything but I didn't want that he would find out that way. Again I took a deep breath before I left the washroom and went back to the counter, sat down next to him and smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, took a sip of his beer and swallowed. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. Uhm... Can I ask you something?"

Robin nodded slowly and sipped again. I hesitated and cogitated. "Well... I don't want to offend you but... Regina seem's a bit... unhappy, you know? I mean... I heard that you're a trader and-"

He lift a hand and I silenced.

"I know, what you mean, Emma. Indeed Regina doesn't seem to be happy anymore. I think I actually know it for longer... Most of the time I'm away and she needs someone who's there for her. Someone who care's about her."

Surprised I raised a brow. "Uhm... Okay and you think you're not the right one for that?"

He shook his head. "Not anymore. I really love Regina and I'd never doubt her feelings for me. I guess she doesn't even know herself what's the best for her."

"Ah... And... you're not... disappointed by this fact?"

Again he shook his head and sipped his beer. "To be honest – I think I knew it before I married her. It's not for a lifetime. But you know... Because of the fact that I really, really love her I want her to be happy. I don't care if she would be with me or someone else. But she deserves it."

I had to give him great credit for this. I mean... He loved her and... everything he wanted was to know that she's really happy. _How cute is that?_

I sighed. He's so honorable and everything I wanted was Regina – only for me. Goddamn, I felt so bad in this moment.

"Well..." I began quieter "And... if she'd really love someone else... And would leave you... it'd be okay for you?"

Robin laughed shortly. "Emma, why do you ask so much?"

I swallowed hard but shrugged my shoulders. "No reason. It's just... strange, you know? I mean, if you really love someone who isn't happy with you anymore and would leave you because of that... So, I would be very disappointed, I think."

"Well, Emma... Before we met I was a freethinker. I loved it to be independent, I loved it to travel around the world. You know, I lost my first wife many years ago and I thought I would never find love again. To be honest – I could never love someone as much as I loved her. And of course Regina means very much to me but... I think I'm not the one she loves as much as I loved my first wife. And so... I want her to find that one person she loves from all her heart."

Again I swallowed. "That sounds like... you want to break up with her."

He sighed and sipped again. "Not yet. I give her time. All the time she needs to find out what she wants. And if I'm that special one for her, I'll do everything possible to make her happy. But for now I think we drifted apart and sooner or later our relationship will be over if nothing changes."

"Uhm... I'm a bit confused now" I said and smiled embarrassed. "I mean... You would let her go but if she'd say to you that you're the one and only for her... you'd fight for her?" He nodded slowly and emptied the bottle.

"It's complicated, isn't it? You don't need to understand this. I guess no one does. But actually it's simple: The most important thing for me is to know that the people I like are happy. With or without me."

"I can't believe that you were a single anytime!"

He laughed. "Thank's. So, what's about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I widened my eyes.

"Uhm... No. No I'm a freethinker. I'm not a relationship _type._ "

"... which could down to the fact that you're not a man." He replied and twinkled. I grinned a bit.

"Yea, true. No, really, I love it to be independent. Like you once."

"That's nice. Maybe we should travel together." Now I laughed quietly.

"Yea, maybe. What's your next destination?"

He ordered two beers and we chinked bottles, sipped a bit before he answered: "Well, I'm a trader. I get around a lot, you know? The next destination is Europe. I have some agreements with the United Kingdom."

I raised my brows. "Really? Nice. And which goods do you transport?"

"It's different, but secret, I'm sorry." He grinned a bit. "Joking. Most of all are toys for children."

"And then you don't have an agreement with China?"

Again he laughed. "No. It's a kind of special toy I transport, you know? A bit old-school stuff." I made an amused noise and sipped my beer.

"That means wooden puppets and something like this?" He nodded. "Yes. You know I'm working for a small business. It's not that popular but I like it to know that there are children I could make happy with a little puppet or a nutcracker."

"Nutcracker? Awesome!" I laughed and he grinned a bit.

What a man! I mean, he loved it to make someone happy, he would renounce anything just for the reason to help someone beeing happy. That's so fucking nice, isn't it?

If it would be written all over my face, Ruby said suddenly: "Not everyone is so kind, right?" I raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I never met someone who only wants to make someone else happy in that way. If I would find a man like that, I would never let him go." I narrowed my eyes but then she laughed and turned back. Robin looked at her before our eyes met. Oh my gosh, he had wonderful eyes.

What the hell am I thinking about?

I shook my head if I would try to damn my thoughts. "I still can't understand why Regina isn't happy with you" I said suddenly and could hit myself for that.

Robin sighed. "Not everyone likes what I am, Emma. Yea, all that sounds wonderful but I'm not a saint. Of course I make mistakes like everyone else does."

My jaws worked a little and I bit the tip of my tongue. Goddamn, he deserved it to be happy and I had the feeling that he meant what he said – indeed – but he wasn't really happy with that. Maybe now was the time to forget my stupid feelings for Regina. They were married and I only would destroy everything. They had to be happy again... I would find another girl. I hoped so.

* * *

The next days weren't very special. I drove to work, back to Granny's, looked for apartments, played with my dog. I didn't see or hear something of Regina. And that's good. Show must go on, right? And so I tried to forget her and the feelings I had. Of course it wasn't that easy because I thought of her everytime I awake and everytime I lay in my bed. I dreamed of her, I imagined to smell her perfume, to hear her voice, calling me. And I imagined to feel her fingertips sliding along my body, her lips kissing my neck. When I closed my eyes I thought to hear her breathing everytime. It was driving me crazy but I had to go on.

It was friday again – One week after the night we spent together. One week after our first kiss. I couldn't think of anything else when I made a short trip to the coast, ate something while I was watching the sunset.

I sat there on my bike, one foot on the ground, the other leg bent. I laid my arm on my knee, holding a Coke in my hand and took small gulps from time to time. I absolutely loved the view over the sea and port. Seagulls flew above my head, wind blew through my hair and the sunlight shone in my face. It was quite wonderful and I could let go the thoughts for a while – Exactly that what I needed but suddenly there was a melancholy feeling. Last saturday we kissed while the sun was going down. Last saturday she told me that she doesn't want to see me anymore.

I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze. Tears filled my eyes and I sniffed sad. All I wanted was to be with her. All I wanted was to feel her again. But how could I? How could _we?_

Robin believed in true love and either he wanted the best for Regina but I knew he would try the very best to make everything right – to make her happy again. How could I think about a relationship with Regina when there's someone who's so kind and honorable she was married with? I was sure I couldn't give her the same. It's better for us to get over it. But I couldn't deny that it still hurt.

Suddenly I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket and fished it out. I constricted my brows when I saw that I got a message from _Unknown._

 **Hello Emma.**

 **We have to talk.**

 **Please come to my house as soon as you can.**

 **Regina.**

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing, swallowed hard. It seemed to be important and now I was a bit afraid. Did she tell Robin about us? Did she want me to leave Storybrooke?

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes for a moment before I trashed the empty bottle and set off.

After ten minutes I arrived the Mifflin Street and Regina's house. I parked my bike and went to the door while I put my helmet off.

Then I used the doorbell and waited. One minute. Two minutes.

With every second that passed away I felt more nervous and my heart raced, my breath quickened.

Instead someone opened the door, Regina came round a corner.

"Emma!" She yelled and waved. I turned my head in her direction and raised a brow. "This way!" And she disappeared behind the wall. I tried to calm down while I took a deep breath, shrugged my shoulders and followed her behind the house and to the garden.

Robin was busy with grilling and only waved with the barbeque tongs. I raised my brows again and waved back, smiled a bit embarrassed.

Regina sat down at a round table and made a short sign at me. I nodded and chose the place opposite to her.

"Well... What do you wanna talk about?" I asked after a while we silented.

The Mayor inhaled deeply and l leaned back, laid her hands on the armrests and crossed her legs.

"It's about you. You can't stay in Granny's for so long, Ms. Swan. Apart from this you have your dog in it."

"And? No one cares."

"I do."

"Come on, darling!" Robin yelled from the barbeque "Don't be that strained!"

Regina breathed deeply before our eyes met.

"I... We... want to ask you if you want... to move here. I thought it isn't a good idea but to rent a room in Granny's isn't that cheap for a long haul."

"Uhm... Yes, that's right, but..." I took a short breath and tried to realize what she actually asked me. I mean – What the fuck? Suddenly she wanted me to move here?

"So... Why?" I asked "I mean... I don't wanna disturb you or something and you hit the point – I have a dog. And... A car. And my bike. And stuff."

She made a wave. "That's no problem, dear. I have enough space for you, your dog and everything else."

I'm sorry but I still couldn't believe that.

"Well... Why? You said you want me to stay away" I said quieter. Regina sighed and bowed forward.

"And I still want you to, Emma. Be aware that it wasn't my idea and I still don't approve of that. It's just for so long until you'll find something else." I swallowed hard. She seemed so cold.

"If you don't want me to be here I'm afraid I have to refuse that offer. I'm sorry." I raised up but then she said: "Emma... Wait." I sighed. "What is it?"

"Please... stay." I raised a brow but finally I sat down again.

"Why, Regina? You told me that you don't want to be-"

"Dare you to say something during Robin's presence!" She hissed and I silenced again. Again I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, tried to calm down and collect my thoughts. Then I made a slowly blink to look at her again. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to have you around me? Do you really think that I'm glad about your offer? I try to forget you, Regina and that's not really helpful!"

Now she swallowed hard and dropped her gaze, took a breath with shivering lips. I hated it to see her like that. She seemed to be sad for a moment until she threw a short glance at me.

"Well... Ms. Swan... It's just an offer. If you don't want to, I have to accept this."

My jaw dropped open when I saw this special gleam in her eyes – She really seemed to be saddened.

"Uhm... Regina... I..."

"It's okay, Emma. It's your decision. But if you change your mind... let me know." Her voice sounded hoarsey and she leaned back, took her wineglass and sipped while she looked apart. I licked my lips and bit the lower, threw a glance at her with a look of sorrow. What should I say now? I really tried to forget my feelings but when I see her... It's driving me mad! How could I move into her house without trying to win her heart? She was married to Robin and they should be happy together! I only would be a thorn in the flesh, I thought.

Finally I opened my mouth, wanted so say something different but my voice did whatever it wanted to do: "I have not enough money to pay the rent for a room in your house, you know?"

Regina looked up, confused. "Uh... Emma, you don't have to pay something... Or... not that much. Give me what you think it's appropriate. But... at first you could move here and settle in... Then we'll see."

"Okay" I replied. "Then I'll go to Granny's now and we'll see tomorrow."

She raised her brows and looked at me as disbelieving as I did earlier.

"No... No, stay. We have dinner together, I thought."

"What – Me too?" She nodded calmly.

"I prepared some more food for us. Unless you don't want to stay... then leave."

I shook my head and smiled a bit lovelier. "No, it's fine. Thank's."

A few minutes later Robin served some steaks, skewer, sausages and more while Regina brought two different salads. Then we began to eat and Robin and I had a nice conversation about motorcycles. I told him that I've had my first ride when I was sixteen and he was very impressed.

"And then I got my own bike but after a few weeks I had an accident and couldn't drive for nearly a whole year."

"Uh – What happened?" He asked and sipped his beer while he looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't remember. I had a brain concussion and my left leg was broken. My mother didn't want me to ride a bike anymore but my father helped me to change her mind." I grinned a bit. "Of course I was very careful after this and I was a bit traumatized for a while but I got over it."

"Nice to know. I always wanted to make a motorbike driving license but it's very expensive and I'm travelling so much... it doesn't pay."

"Oh, I don't think so" I replied "To ride a bike. It's wonderful, you know? I would die without it." I laughed and twinkled at him while he grinned.

"Yea... But I think Regina would kill me if I'd drive by motorcycles."

Both of us looked at Regina and she lift her head a bit surprised, took a glance at Robin, then at me and back again.

"What? No... You can do whatever you want, darling. But see – Emma had an accident and had luck – Bad luck. But if something would happen to you..." My stomach cramped but fortunately she didn't finish speaking.

"I know, love" Robin said and took her hand, entwined their fingers and I looked away immediately. "Don't worry, I don't need it." She smiled nearly relieved and sipped her wine again before she looked at me a bit worried.

Finally I emptied my glass and stood up. "It's late. I think I'll come after work tomorrow, ok?"

"Regina widened her eyes and it looked so cute – it seemed that she didn't want me to leave.

"We... could help you, couldn't we?" Robin nodded. "Sure we can."

I sighed. "Well... I'm tired you know? I don't want take all my stuff to move here today. But-"

"Let me help you!"

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Uhm... well" I continued "I don't want to heave my bike back on the trailer, so... I'll walk back to Granny's and come back by car later." But suddenly Regina stood up and I raised a brow.

"Robin, would you clear the table, please?"

"Of course, love. So you go along with Emma?" She nodded and smiled a bit. I opened my mouth and stammered a bit. "Ah – Regina, you really don't have to-"

"Come on, Emma" Robin said suddenly "You could talk about anything." He leaned back, grinning. I sighed. "Well... Then... let's go."

* * *

And so we left the garden and went along the street without saying a word. To be honest – It was awkward to have a walk with her, so silent, so oppressed. I sighed and stopped, looked at her. "Regina..." I whispered and she lifted her head, the hands in the pockets of her jacket, the hair that fell in her face, strands in front of her brown eyes. Red lips are pursed, brows are contracted, her glance was so worried, nearly sad. I swallowed and opened my mouth, bit the tip of my tongue and considered for a moment. Before I could say anything, Regina began to speak. "Emma, listen... That doesn't change anything I told you a few days ago. I'm still married and we can't be together this way." With still opened mouth I looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously, Regina?" I replied a bit breathless, nothing more than a wheeze. I locked my eyes with hers. "At first we had sex and a wonderful morning after. Then we went out together and we were so close to each other... you trusted me! You told me so many things about you and out of nowhere you wanted me to stay away from you. I... I really tried to forget you, to forget what I felt in your near and then you want me to move into your house. Suddenly! And now you seriously tell me that nothing will change? What do you expect, _Madam Mayor?_ That I could jump around you, glad and relieved and there's nothing? Do you really think I don't care about the fact that there's Robin and I'll see you kissing and hugging and calling yourselves "Darling" while I'm around? What the hell is wrong with you?" I talked myself in rage and Regina moved a bit back, nearly shocked.

"Emma... You... you don't understand..."

"WHAT am I doing wrong, Regina? Is it so funny to play with me? You're married but cheated on your husband the very first time – WITH ME! You want me to stay away and suddenly you pull me back to you. I'm not you're fuckin' toy, Regina!" I didn't notice how loud I was speaking. Regina looked around a bit panicked before she made a step forward. "Emma... Listen... It's not that I don't want to be with you. But try to understand! I'm married... I'm the Mayor. What do you think would everyone say about me if their find out that I cheated on my husband – with a woman! It's not easy for me, Emma! I have responsibilities and I HAVE to act as an example!"

"I don't care about the others, Regina!" I shouted angry and she cringed. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to calm down.

"Regina... I want you to find out what you want! I don't like these silly love games and if you don't want to stand by me then it's YOU who has to stay away!" I turned back and wanted to walk on but suddenly she griped my wrist, pulled me back and kissed me. I widened my eyes and couldn't breath for a moment. I couldn't really enjoy it because she moved apart but stayed close to me, opened her eyes with a stunning blink and looked at me. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled pained. "I'm sorry, Emma..." She whispered. "I... I really want to be with you, but I need time to... find out what I feel. I've never been in a situation like this." She swallowed hard and I sighed, lifted my hand and stroked the tear away with my thumb. "Regina..." I replied also whispering. "I understand this – Really. But please try to understand me..." She nodded slowly. "I'll try to." Her voice sounded hoarsey again and I knew that she tried to suppress crying. I gave her a lovely smile before we walked on to Granny's.

When we reached the Diner I took my things and put it in my yellow bug. Regina got Zoey and came to me. "I paid everything for you" she said and I raised my brows. "Uhm... You didn't have to." Regina made a wave. "You can pay it back as soon as you can. If not – it's okay." I smiled a bit embarrassed. "Thank's." Finally we got in the car and I started the engine. We drove only ten minutes but it seemed so much longer. I heard her breathing, I saw her look out of the window or to the backseat, stroking Zoey. I smiled. It felt so wonderful... But honestly I couldn't discribe how wonderful it really felt. I mean – there's the woman of my dreams, sitting next to me, playing with my dog while I'm driving home – with her!

My heart melted and I had to smile... nevertheless the melancholy feeling came back when I parked the car and I knew that we had to hide everything when we enter the house. No kissing to say good night, no falling asleep together. Nothing. I sighed and dropped my gaze. Suddenly I felt her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, dear?" She asked quietly. I sniffed and turned my head apart until our eyes met.

"Where do we go from here, Regina? I mean... You told me you have no idea how to feel, then you kissed me... I don't know how to handle this."

Her thumb stroked up and down my shoulder. "I only need time... Could you give me that?"

It was I lie when I nodded but I knew I had to wait. There wasn't another way. Finally she leaned forward, kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear: "Thank you, love." Then she left the car. I sat there, shivering, bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. With a deep breath I opened the driver's door and got out.

Zoey ran around us, wagging it's tail and barked from time to time while we put my stuff out of the car and into the spare room I will live in for the next time.

* * *

It wasn't long before I collapsed into bed and inhaled deeply. It was already 9 p.m and I felt tired and exhausted. I thought about our conversation. She wanted me... She really wanted me! But she couldn't admit yet. That's what hurt the most. I knew now that she wanted me as much as I wanted her but we couldn't show it.

I lay there, breathing calmly, closing my eyes. Outside I head Robin and Regina talking about anything but then he said my name and I listened attentively. Finally I stood up and snuck to the door, turned my head apart and laid my ear against the wood to hear what they said.

"I think she's good for you, Regina. I mean – you need someone who's around you when I'm away."

Regina sighed. "Robin... Let's be real... It's not about the fact that I have no friends, isn't it?"

"What gives you that idea, love?" He asked and I heard Regina stepped around.

"I don't know yet. But I think you expect anything in particular."

"Maybe..." He replied quieter. "I don't want you to be alone anymore, Regina. Listen – I really love you. And if you're happy, I am happy, too."

I was pretty sure that she smiled.

"And you think Emma is a good choice?"

"I don't think so – I know it."

"You do? How?"

"Intuition? Come on... You have so much to give. Try to be nicer and don't hide behind your desk and your serious dresses, love."

Regina sighed. "I really tried to, Robin. But most of the people think I'm a bossy bitch that can't love anyone."

"You love me, don't you?"

She hesitated and I stopped breathing immediately.

"I... do."

"You see? Nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to give anything of the others. You know, Emma is a freethinker – like me. I think you could talk to her without any doubts. Go out with her – have fun. Try to _live_ , Regina."

Again she sighed. "I'll try to. But don't expect anything, dear."

"Good. Try to calm down a bit, love. I'll go to bed now."

"Okay. Don't wait for me – I have to review something for work."

"All right. Don't work to much, darling. Good night."

"Good night, love."

Robin went along the hallway and entered the bedroom. I still stood there, heard Regina sighing and I wanted to go to her, to hug her, to kiss her. She was worried about something, I heard it in her voice. But I'm afraid I couldn't help her.

Finally I turned back and griped the dog leash before I went back to the door and opened it. I stopped immediately when I saw that Regina stood in front of me, one hand lifted to knock. She smiled embarrassed.

"Regina – What is it?" I asked surprised.

She swallowed and seemed to be a bit nervous. She locked her eyes with mine and lowered her hand. "I... Just wanted to ask if you like your room." I raised a brow.

"Yea, it's okay. Are you alright?" She nodded before she pointed at the leash and asked "Do you want to have a walk with Zoey?"

"Yup. As always at this time." Regina smiled again and stepped backwards. "Well... I wanted to take a bath and thought... maybe you'd join me."

I widened my eyes. "But Robin-"

"He falls asleep so quick – he wouldn't notice."

I swallowed hard. "Uhm... Are you sure, that you-"

"Emma... I only want to relax a bit. And I thought we could talk about some things. But if you don't want to..." She shrugged her shoulders and turned apart, went to the bathroom with soft swinging hips. I blinked a few times.

"I'm back in ten minutes!" I said and went to the stairs. She threw a glance over her shoulder, grinned and I knew that she expected that.

I ran downstairs, took Zoey and left the house.

We walked along the street. Zoey sniffled here and there, looked around while I lost myself in thoughts. Regina wanted me to join her... Oh my...

The imagination was quite enough to excite me and I shuddered... Regina's naked body that sank down in hot water very slow. Her skin wet, her eyes closed, sighing pleasant, her hair that soaked and adhered in her face. I swallowed hard and looked at Zoey.

"Come on, my girl – Mom has a plan on doing something tonight!"

Yes, in front of my dog I called myself _Mom_!

Zoey panted and turned around. I held the leash tighter and jogged back to the house. There I put Zoey in my room, stroked her a bit before I put my jacket and shoes off and went to the bathroom. When I stood in front of the door I lifted my hand to knock but suddenly I hesitated. Of the corner of my eyes I looked to the bedroom's door and swallowed hard again. What if Robin would notice? What if he would wake up and see us together? How could I join Regina without any doubts while he slept in the room next to us? Behind the one door he didn't know and behind the other was Regina, waiting for me. What should I do know? What was the right thing to do? I lowered my hand and sighed. Of course I wanted to join her but... not like that. Not when I knew that her husband could catch us every single moment. It wasn't right. He was so kind... he wanted the best for her. And now we both cheated on him. I really liked Robin because he was a very nice man. He was something like a buddy. Someone you could talk to if you feel bad. Someone who makes you believe that everything's alright. Again I sighed and shook my head, looked back to the door in front of me. Flickering light shone under the door and to my feet. She was waiting for me... But I couldn't join her.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and returned as quiet as possible to my room.

I didn't notice that the lights went out and Regina opened the door a little bit, looked after me. She leaned against the frame and sighed, sipped her wine before she turned around and closed the door again. She was disappointed. And I didn't know it.


	5. Dreams come true

**A/N: Hello!**

 **This chapter isn't very long but I still hope you'll like it. Have fun and a nice day!**

* * *

It was nearly midday when I opened my eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned loudly, smacked twice and sat up. When I looked around I noticed that Zoey wasn't here anymore. With contracted brows I blinked a few times, still tired, before I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Again I yawned and went to the door. Still dressed in checkered boxers and a black top I left my room, shuffled along the floor and entered the bathroom. When I closed the door and turned around I stopped immediately. I saw candles everywhere, a wine glass with lipstick at the rim. I swallowed and now I wished I would have join Regina last night. I leaned against the door and sighed. How long did she wait?

When I finished washing myself I left the bathroom and went downstairs. All the time I thought of Regina and I felt so bad. Maybe she really tried to find out what she felt for me and I? I didn't join her because I was a coward. Oh damn...

I paused and listened. It was absolutely quiet. I raised my brows and threw a gaze at the dining table, searched in the living room, looked out of the window and to the garden and finally I entered the kitchen. No one was here.

"Robin?" I yelled "Regina?"

No answer. No reaction. Nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the coffee machine. Finally I propped up from the countertop and yawned again, closed my eyes for a moment. I had no idea why I was so exhausted but I really needed to sleep much more.

Suddenly I heard a slamming door, then steps. I turned back and saw Zoey. She stood in front of me, held up the front paws and put them on my stomach. "Morning, my love" I said surprised and stroked her head, smiled until I looked up and saw Regina who entered the kitchen, put the newspaper on the counter and met my eyes. "Good morning, Ms. Swan" she said a bit coldly and I shivered.

"Hey, Regina... Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same, couldn't I?" She replied testy, looked apart and went to the fridge. My eyes followed her and I sighed.

"Regina... I'm... really... sorry."

"Don't have to be, Ms. Swan. I understand."

"No, you don't!" I turned away from Zoey and neared Regina until I stood behind her. She acted as if she would search for something in the fridge but finally she raised a bit, lifted her shoulders and sighed when I laid my hands on her waist. She turned around and our eyes met. I made a step forward, pressed her against the fridge door that closed immediately. She swallowed hard. "Emma, what are you doing?"

I gasped for air, bit my lower lip before I leaned forward and answered whispering "That what I should have done yesterday."

And I kissed her. At first she tried to stop me but then she couldn't resist anymore and replied it very gently. We closed our eyes, lost ourselves in this sweet tasting kiss. I sighed pleasant but then she moved apart and looked at me unsure. "Do we change parts? Am I the one who has to crave and you start playing now?" She asked with a hoarsey voice. I smiled a bit. "Maybe..."

"Why didn't you join me, Emma? Did I do anything wrong?" When I shook my head she turned away and went to the coffee machine, sighing.

"I had a nice walk with your dog. I didn't want to wake you up." I raised my brows about the change of subject and stepped towards to her.

Finally I asked "Where is Robin?" and she hesitated for a second. "He has to manage anything at the port."

"So... we're alone?"

"We are."

I smiled a bit, laid my hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Regina looked at me a bit reproachful but I didn't care and just kissed her once again. She sighed nearly annoyed but then she closed her eyes and replied the kiss very tender.

After a few seconds we both kissed more longing and sensually, a bit wilder. I pressed her against the countertop why she hopped once to sat on it, put her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck. I grinned into the kiss, laid my hand on her thigh and let my fingers run under her skirt. With a moaning she moved her head apart, stretched her neck. Immediately I kissed along it, smelled her sweet perfume that made me feel a bit dizzy. While I snapped her ear and nibbled at the lobe very gently, my fingers still slid higher until I felt her panties. She sighed aroused and bit her lower lip, spread her legs a little. I licked up her ear before I kissed along her neck again.

An excited moaning left her lips and she pressed her body tighter against mine.

When I began to open her blouse, she lifted her shoulders, bent her head back and showed her throat, swallowed hard. And I did either. It looked so erotic, no one would believe it without taking a look.

It was going more passionate when our lips met the next time. It felt so damn good... And we couldn't stop – She griped my top, pulled it over my head and so I stood there only in my boxers. Her hands slid down my chest, massaging my breast while her thumbs danced tenderly around my nipples. I swallowed hard, bit my lower lip and closed my eyes. She bent forward, kissed along my neck and my shoulder.

"Feels so good" I whispered shivering and she admited mumbling. I was so nervous and aroused that I shuddered everytime she touched me, everytime I felt her lips on my skin.

Once again we kissed and she pulled me closer, pressed her legs against my hips if she'd be afraid I would go. It was so intense and we both were more impatient, wanted it so much and kissed wilder, sighed from time to time but then we stopped immediately...

Keys turned around in a lock... We moved apart and widened the eyes.

"Robin" Regina said breathless, pushed me back and slid down from the countertop, straightened hair and clothes, buttoned the blouse while I dressed my top on. She took a deep breath, looked at me and with a shocked face she pointed at my lips and neck. "Lipstick!"

I nodded and sped to the sink to rub it down. Just when I raised up, Robin entered the kitchen. "Hey, ladie's" He greeted, neared Regina and kissed her briefly.

"Hello, darling" she replied hoarsey and looked asquint at me. I inhaled and opened the fridge – Just to have anything to do. Then Robin turned around and threw a glance at me. "Morning, Emma. How are you?" I swallowed hard. The situation was more than awkward and I didn't know how to behave correct now.

"Emma?" Regina's voice reached my ears and she shot me a glance à la _'pull yourself together!'_

I looked at her, then at Robin. "Uh... Yes, I'm... I'm fine, thank's."

Robin smiled. "Nice. I finished everything so I have time. Any plans, darling?" He asked Regina. She smiled nearly discontented. "Not yet, love. Emma?"

"Nope."

"Well. We could go out tonight, I thought."

Regina and I exchanged glances before we asked at the same time: "And where?"

"Dunno. Any ideas?"

"Honestly – nothing you would like."

He raised a brow. "Tell me."

Regina sighed. "Rabbit Hole or Granny's."

Suddenly Robin laughed. "Why not? You could dance and I keep an eye on your handbags."

Both of us looked surprised at him. "Really? You would go to... a Night Club?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm not a dancer – of course not. But I think it's good for you to see anything else."

"Well... If you really want to. And Emma..." Regina looked at me and I raised my brows, opened my mouth. "Uh – Dancing? Again? I don't know. Honestly I prefer the same like Robin."

"What, to sit at the counter and drink while your wife has fun?" Hard swallowing I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Come on, Emma. If you want to we could just talking and Regina dances a bit."

The Mayor laughed briefly. "I don't care, love. Let me know, what you wanna do tonight – I have to work a little."

"Darling, it's saturday!"

"And? I'm the Mayor. I have to manage a town."

Robin and I shook our heads. "Fine. Then work and we consider what we could do later." Regina smiled tentatively before she turned back and left the kitchen. Then Robin threw a glance at me and I felt that I got nervous.

"And what do we now?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno. I think I... uh... Nope, no idea." Laughing he shook his head again and finally left the kitchen. I sighed deeply and laid my hands on the countertop, hung my head and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do or how to go on. I only lived here for one day now and it felt so wrong. Robin was so kind and friendly and we cheated on him. Of course he wanted the best for Regina but to do this behind his back while he tried to find out what's the best for his wife? Goddamn, I will go to hell for that!

* * *

Later I took Zoey and played with her in the garden. I threw a ball and she caught it, wagged her tail and panted happy when she laid the toy in front of my feet.

"Good girl" I said and stroked her head. Again I took the ball and threw it away. Finally I had Zoey. Even if I couldn't have Regina only for me – and I'm really no egoist! - then I wouldn't be alone. It's not the same and it would hurt for a while but my dog helped me so many times to feel better. She would do it again.

When Zoey ran to the garden door, Regina stepped out suddenly. The dog greeted her happy and wanted her to throw the ball but the mayor only stroked her ear and passed, went towards to me.

"Can I help you, Madam Mayor?" I asked a bit sarcastically and looked down. Regina raised a brow and stopped in front of me.

"Emma, I think we have to talk."

"Do we? I don't think so."

When Regina bent her head and looked confused at me I shrugged my shoulders and sniffed. "What do you want to talk about? Wanna tell me again that we don't belong to each other, that you're married and the Mayor and that you-" Regina laid her fingers on my lips and I became silent, squinted down at her fingers and up again until our eyes met.

"Robin and I... had an... extensive conversation about our marriage. He knows that I'm not happy anymore and he asked me what I want now."

"And?" I asked after she lowered her hand. My lips were still a bit warmer at the point where she had touch me.

"I told him that I don't know yet but we both think that our relationship wouldn't be like long ago. He wants to help me to find my Happy Ending, whatever the cost."

Now I raised my brows and looked surprised. "That means that you break up?"

Regina shook her head. "Not exactly."

"So, what the hell do you want to tell me, Regina? Robin wants to help you and...?"

She sighed deeply. "Listen, dear... I don't even know by myself what I want. I still love him, no matter if I'm happy or not. I don't want to leave him so... suddenly. I still need time, Emma... Your time."

"My time?" Snorting I stepped a bit backwards. "Have you any idea what you're expecting? One day you say this the next day it's something else. I'm still not interested in any love games. I meant what I said – I'll give you every time you need but don't play with me."

"Emma, I don't play! I just have no idea what to do! Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"I'm the one who makes everything complicated?!" I replied disbelieving. "Now you're kidding me, right? I mean... yesterday you kissed me, yesterday you wanted me to join you, today we made out together in your kitchen... And now you stand here and tell me – AGAIN – that you don't know what you want and that I'm the one who-"

"Em-ma!"

I shivered and inhaled deeply.

"Ok, what is it? What am I doing wrong? Is it my hair color, is it my bike, my job? Is it because I'm not a politician or that I didn't send you stupid postcards from every fucking place in this god forsaken town?!" Again I talked myself into rage and threw an angry glance at her.

"Emma, calm down" She said but I couldn't. "No! You're playing with me, Madam Mayor and so you're playing with fire, my love! Be careful that you don't burn your fingers." Snorting again I passed her but then – "Emma, wait."

I sighed annoyed before I turned back.

"What?!"

Finally Regina neared me and locked our eyes.

"Listen, dear... I really tried to explain you and-"

"Regina... we talked about everything yesterday. You know my point of view and I'll give you all the time in the world to find out what you really want but please don't hurt anyone and... don't play with my feelings."

"I don't... wait... your feelings?" I inhaled sharply with opened mouth, swallowed hard.

"I... Hell, isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious? What do you-?"

"Goddamn, Regina!" I interrupted her angry again "Are you so blind that you don't see that I'm in love with you?!" I turned back again and entered the house, ran upstairs and into my room. When I slammed the door and inhaled deeply I suddenly realized what I said to her... _Fuck!_

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. Now she knew it. After exactly one week we know each other and after one day I moved here. Oh, Emma! Stupid girl!

Ok, it's too late. I had to get over it now. It was wrong to move here and to interfere with Regina's life. It's done. I messed up.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and I stepped back, raised a brow. I opened it and saw Robin.

"Hey, Emma. Are you alright? I was a bit worried when I saw you go upstairs so... upset."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

What should I tell him now? _Yea, I told your wife that I love her and she has to choose one of us._

"Uh – It's not that important, really. I'm just..."

"You like her, don't you?" He asked suddenly and my heart stopped immediately.

"What? Who?"

He laughed briefly. "Emma, come on. I know that you like Regina. But you know... it's difficult for her to make friends. Give her time, ok?"

Oh my goodness, and I thought...

"Yea... of course. It's... not easy for me you know? I don't know many people here and suddenly I live in your house and Regina... seems so..."

"I know what you mean, believe me. She's not really open-minded and I think she just needs to see that there is someone who likes her. So... show her that she could have a friend, okay?"

I blinked many times and honestly I was confused now. Again I thought – If he would know...

"Uh... yea... Robin, listen... I really like you and your wife, so... I'll give her a chance but please understand that I'm no one who begs for... near. If she doesn't want it, it's not my business."

Robin nodded slowly. "Of course. She's nice, believe me. I know it seemed that she doesn't care about anyone else but..."

"Robin – It's okay, really. I can handle it, believe _me._ "

A bit amused he exhaled and grinned. "Ok, sorry. Uhm, Emma, we -" Suddenly his cellphone was ringing. "Excuse me." I nodded and smiled. He turned apart and answered the call.

With a sigh he looked at me. "I have to go. Please tell Regina that I'm at the port!" I swallowed and nodded briefly, then he waved and left the house.

I sighed deeply and closed my door, leaned against it. Now I was alone in the house... with Regina who knew that I fell in love with her.

Finally I decided to lay down on my bed and stared up.

It didn't take long until my lids felt heavy and I fell asleep. At first I didn't dream anything but then I saw Regina's face. Her eyes met mine and I that was all. Nothing happened. We only looked at each other. All I saw was her face and the dark hair that faded in darkness around us. But then she smiled and suddenly I saw much more – her neck, her shoulders, her chest... The white blouse with décolleté and it was hard not to take a look. She came closer, bent her head and looked at me so seductively. "You really love me?", she whispered and it sounded so far away. I swallowed hard and my eyes locked her lips. I couldn't look away...

Finally I nodded slowly. "I do..." She smiled so breathtaking that my heart nearly stopped. Then she lifted her hand and stroked along my cheek before she bent forward and whispered in my ear: "Prove it."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes before our glances met again. "How?", I asked quiet but then I felt her hands on my shoulders and she pushed me down, sat down on me and bent forward again. Then I felt her lips on mine, briefly but very tender until she looked at my eyes and grinned nearly wicked. "However you want to show me... I only want to feel your love." I shivered and exhaled noisy. I was nervous and excited only because of that. And so I griped her hips, pressed my body against hers and rolled around with her until I was on top. Immediately we kissed very gently and longing at the same time. It was so wonderful to feel her, her body felt so warm, her lips were so soft. I smelled her perfume, her hair stroked my face, tickling. Both of us sighed into the kiss until the tip of Regina's tongue slid along my lips and it tasted like sweet apples. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly, opened my mouth and our tongues danced around each other very passionate. Suddenly I felt her body tighter when she pressed her lap against mine, so longing, so excited.

And then everything we did went wilder. It still was gently and unbelievable caressing but we both were so greedy for each other that we couldn't wait, couldn't concentrate on tenderness anymore. She sat up, propped up from the ground while I was still sitting on her lap, laying my arms around her neck and kissed her more intense. Meanwhile she began to undress me again and finally we changed positions again. Now she lay on me, pressed her body against mine, her leg between my thighs. I moaned when she began to rub a little but it was enough to excite me much more.

"Emma..." I heard her voice hoarsey and seductively in my ears.

"Mh?"

"Wake up, love..."

"What?"

"Emma!"

I opened my eyes and was confused when I saw Regina sat next to me on the edge of my bed and looked at me. Her hand lay on my arm and she stroked along it with her thumb. I blinked a few times. I was awake.

"Regina..." Slowly I sat up. "What do you want?"

The brunette sighed. "I think we definitely have to talk now."

"And about what? I really don't to talk, Regina..." She smiled a bit and laid her hand on my chest, pushed me back again and bent forward. Her hair fell down and tickled my face. I swallowed hard.

"Is it true?" she asked whispering.

"What?"

"That you love me."

Suddenly I had a feeling of déjà vu...

"I... yes."

Regina inhaled deeply. Then she lifted her hand and stroked a strand behind my ear. Again I swallowed hard when she came closer and her lips touched my skin until I felt her breath at my neck. Whispering she said: "Then prove it..."

I widened my eyes and opened my mouth. Disbelieving I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. I had the feeling my dream is gonna be come true. So I tried it...

"And... how?"

Regina pressed her lips on my cheek and smiled. "However you want to... I only want to feel your love." And suddenly she kissed me.

* * *

Later we laid in my bed, both of us naked and very close to each other. My arm lay around her shoulders, her head lay on my chest and we our eyes were closed.

Slowly I stroked along her neck with my fingertips, breathing relaxed.

"That was... brilliant..." I whispered. Regina exhaled with an amused noise and looked up, pressed a kiss on my chin. "Yes, it was."

"Well... and what... are we doing now?"

"I don't know."

I sighed and closed my eyes again. "I meant... how should we go on now? You know what I feel for you and... you still slept with me."

Regina inhaled deeply and sat up. "I really don't want you to feel like a sex toy or something like that, love. You know, I'm not that kind of woman who falls in love so easily but... there is something when I look at you... when I feel you... I... Maybe it's... something like... being in love."

I raised my brows, couldn't believe that she said that and so I raised up, too, looking at her.

"Does that mean, that-"

"I'm going to be in love with you, Emma. Yes."

Disbelieving I widened my eyes. "Are you serious?" Nodding she smiled and stroked my cheek again.

"It's not that easy, you know? But I really like you, Emma. I just don't know how to handle everything else."

"So you still need time, right?"

"Yes... I'm so sorry, dear."

"No, it's okay. We don't know each other so well and I understand that you need some time to be sure."

"Really?"

"Mh-hm."

She smiled and raised a bit more, laid her lips on mine and kissed me tenderly. It felt so wonderful...

Then she laid down again and we just cuddled a bit. I absolutely loved it to be so close to her.

While I stroked up and down her back and pressed her against me very gently, kissed her forehead, I slowly became tired again. My heartbeat slowed down and again I fell asleep but without dreaming this time. And even if I slept I felt Regina's near, felt her stroking and kissing my skin, felt her heartbeat and her breath, her heat... just everything.

And that's why a smile was on my lips while I was still sleeping.

Regina fell asleep, too and it felt so right, so perfect.

However we didn't notice that someone was watching us...


End file.
